Mewni's Overlord
by York Lane
Summary: What if the Great Tomb of Nazarick appeared in Mewni, how would Ainz, the Guardians and the people of Nazarick deal with Mewni, how would Star, Marco and the people of Mewni deal with Nazarick?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's York Lane, I decided to do this fic as I came up with it and I decided I wanted to try something new than what I usually do, so lets have at try this.**

 **Also I will admit, I was thinking this idea was dumb to do, but decided screw it I will do it anyways, which seems to be a recurring trend with me I think of things that sound stupid I don't think they're stupid first and then overtime I think they're stupid and then do it anyway and it either goes good or bad.**

Chapter 1

Momonga looked over his Guardians as they began there ritual of fidelity, all of them bowed down one hand over there hearts:

''The Guardian of the first, second and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen I bow before the supreme one'' stated the first Guardian.

''The Guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus, I bow before the supreme one'' stated a massive four armed figure.

''The Guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora'' stated a figure the size of a child.

''Her brother and also Guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore'' stated a figure that looked like Aura.

''We bow before the supreme one'' they stated together in perfect unison.

''The Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I bow before the supreme one'' stated a man with an orange suit and a long tail.

''The Leader of the Guardians, Albedo'' stated the last of them an attractive woman with raven wings ''I bow before the supreme one, other than the Guardian of the fourth floor Gargatua and the Guardian of the eighth floor Victim, all the Guardians have been gathered to bow before you, please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme One''

"Raise your heads" Momonga ordered.

He had no idea what was happening, somehow after Yggdrasil had ended he had become his Avatar, magic was now real, the NPC's were all alive and he was currently ruling over the great tomb of Nazarik, by some kind of Force? Miracle? Whatever he was now Momonga, he had one more idea as to what was really happening, he had some kind of Stroke and was now living this out in his head, that or he was now in the afterlife somehow.

But what if this was real? He'd take it given what a boring and worthless existence he had before, he had no friends, family or loved ones, he had never even had a girlfriend, all he did was eat, sleep and work, maybe it was for the better this happened, you know what, he hoped it was real, because it was much better than his 'real' life, well no time for that, he had to deal with this now.

"You all did well to gather hear, thank you'' he said.

''Your thanks are wasted upon us'' said Albedo ''we have all pledged ourselves to you, Lord Momonga, you may find us lacking, however we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who created us, this we vow to you''

''This we vow to you'' repeated all the other guardians.

Seeing this devotion Momonga couldn't help but feel pleased by this he cheered out ''Wonderful my floor guardians! I am very pleased and confident you will fulfil your duties without fail!'' Momonga could clearly that all of his guardians were clearly pleased with this statement, Monga continued with ''now the situation outside of Nazarick is unknown, so I sent Sebas out to investigate'' he turned to the leader of the Pleiades who was on his right ''Sebas your report please''

''Yes, Lord Momonga, right now the Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer surrounded by swamp'' stated Sebas, there were gasps from all of the floor guardians ''we are located in a forest''

''A forest?'' said Momonga confused.

''Yes my Lord'' answered Sebas ''further more I observed the area, we are in the centre of the forest and I was able to observe three castles, two of these castles were large and one of them while big is rather small, there are also two small villages near one of the large castles and the other near the smaller castle"

''Good work Sebas'' said Momonga ''were you able to confirm what kind of buildings people occupied these buildings?''

''Yes my lord, I was able to confirm the two largest castles were occupied with humans and the smaller castle was occupied by monsters'' stated Sebas.

''Excellent work Sebas'' Momonga complemented.

''Thank you my lord'' bowed Sebas.

''Now, we will need to increase our defence and our intelligence gathering, Albedo, Demiurge I will leave this task to you'' stated Momonga.

''Yes lord'' they both bowed.

''Mare, I will need you to hide the tomb, the only way I can think of is to grow the surrounding forest to hide us'' stated Momonga ''can you do that?''

''Yes my lord, I should be able to do so'' stated Mare.

''Aura, while Mare does this you shall scout out the forest to confirm anything about our surroundings'' stated Momnga.

''Yes my lord'' said Aura.

"Now, then that is what we shall do'' stated Momonga ''but I still do have one question, a question you shall all answer, I will ask you all one at a time, starting with you Shalltear, in your own words, what kind of person am I to you?''

''Beauty incarnate, there is nothing living or undead that matches your radiant glow''

''Cocytus''

''A man who's strength is unrivalled by any Guardian, you are one who is truely worthy of ruling over the Great Tomb of Nazarick''

''Aura''

''Compassionate and your always three steps ahead of the game''

''Mare''

''A leader, who is kind as well as merciful''

''Demiurge''

''A man who makes wise decisions and then acts upon them efficiently and without any form of hesitation, also you enigmatic nature makes you neigh impossible to predict''

''Sebas''

''You were the head of all of the supreme beings and even though the other creators have left us behind you mercifully stayed behind with us''

''And finally Albedo''

''You are the highest ranking member of the Supreme Beings, our ultimate master and the true ruler of Nazarick as well as the man who my heart belongs to''

Momonga flinched at that and gave a bit of a stutter before calming down, he then continued his orders ''Yes I see, I have heard your thoughts and given you my orders now go work faithfully in my name!'' ordered Momonga.

''Lord'' they all bowed once more, before Momonga teleported away, when he arrived at his teleported destination he slumped against a wall to rest.

'I am exhausted, why the hell do they have such high views of me!?' groaned Momonga 'they're all so serious! But then again I am essentially a god to them so, maybe that's why'

Momonga shook his head and stood up straight.

'I'll worry about it later, for now I need to figure out my situation, first off Sebas mentioned three structures one with monsters, the other two with humans, now I need to think about this very carefully' thought Momonga 'I'll have to scout these locations out, but so far I'm not sure what classifies for a monster in this world… but who would be the best choice, Demiurge probably, we might need to disguise him a bit but that might work, as to the human's Sebas is a solid choice, alright, but just in case I might want to try something'

-MEANWHILE ON EARTH-

Glossaryck watched as Star continued with his lessons, he was trying his hardest to think up a suitable teaching style for Star, but he couldn't really think up anything, maybe Star needed a hands off approach, she was rather like Eclipsa, the only Queen who didn't question his teachings.

But suddenly as he was thinking of Star's training regime he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he quickly clutched at his chest coughing, Star quickly ran up to him concern written all over her face ''Glossaryck, Glossaryck are you alright!'' She cried concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine Star… but something happened… somethings coming… something- something Dark''

 **So there, the start to my first Non-RWBY story, I have a couple ideas but if you guys have any ideas I'm fully willing to listen, I listened to some ideas while writing 'Freelancer Arc' and thats my most successful story… anyhow two things that will defiantly happen:**

 **1, there will be some infighting in the butterfly family for the throne (there will be a reason why)**

 **2, the magic high commission will fight the Guardians.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hears the next chapter, some of you asked me if Toffee, Meteora and Eclipsa will appear, I have decided that I will tell you who they'll meet and who they won't meet in this.**

 **Toffee: I don't know, you'll see something hear in this chapter and I will explain it at the end in one of these exposition texts where I tell you and explain things outside the story.**

 **Ludo: you will see his fate in this first Arc.**

 **Meteora: Yeah, she's going to meet Momonga and Nazarick.**

 **Eclipsa: Meteroa will defiantly appear, but I am not so sure about Eclipsa.**

 **Globgor: I've heard one guy saying that he thinks Globgor will be the primary villain for the fourth season I see something different happening namely the purple stuff we see in the realm of magic and seeing it going into other worlds, but still if they were to make Globgor the primary villain I am all for that, he will meet Momonga.**

Chapter 2

"The reports have come in my lord" said Albedo placing a stack of papers in front of Momonga.

It had been a week since Nazarick had found itself in this new world, Momonga had ordered Sebas to spy on the human enhabitants and Demiurge to spy on the monsters, Aura and Marr had also finished there work in the forest and Albedo was currently delivering the reports they had given.

"We will start with Aura's report, we need to know the

"Of course Lord Momonga" stated Albedo taking the first report out of the stack of papers and handed it to Momonga "there isn't much to her report, she reports that she hasn't really found anything of much note, she hasn't found any Yggdrasil players but she will keep looking"

"Don't bother, tell her to call off the search and post sentries near Nazarick" ordered Momonga "now tell me about the creatures that surround us currently"

"Yes my lord, as to your question the creatures in the forest are little to no threat, they can honestly be ignored" stated Albedo.

"I see now, lets get onto Sebas's report'' ordered Momonga.

"Of course my lord'' said Albedo filing through her papers before finally coming to Sebas's report ''according to his report the people of this world call themselves 'Mewmans' and this world is called 'Mewni' the Mewmans are ruled by multiple kingdoms, the main ruling kingdom is the Butterfly kingdom, there are lesser kingdoms that also have power but the Butterfly family is capable of overruling them''

''And these kingdoms are?'' asked Momonga.

''The Johansens, the Pony Heads, the Pigeon Kingdom, the Jaggy Royal Family, Spiderbite Royal Family, the Waterfolk and the Lucitors'' stated Albedo.

''I-I see'' stuttered Momonga 'Pony Heads? Does she mean people with horse heads or… worry about it later' Momonga thought he then continued ''is there any more to the report?''

''Yes there is more to the report my lord, it seems anything that cannot be dubbed as Mewman is a monster with few exceptions'' stated Albedo ''such as the Pony Heads, they have had connections to the Butterfly family for generations, other inhuman kingdoms, have the luxury because they are rich, such as the Lucitors and the Pigeons''

'So more like Yggdrasil than I thought, in Yggdrasil if your avatar was inhuman you were more often than not discriminated against, its why the guild was formed in the first place' thought Momonga.

''Alright then, we will leave it off with Demiurges report'' stated Momonga.

''My Lord, there is one thing that I did not tell you about in Sebas's report, I did so because this subject ties into Demiurges report'' stated Albedo ''in Demiurge's report he has stated that there is one thing that gives the Mewman's an advantage over the monsters, magic, the Mewmans are rather weak compared the the monsters but they can use magic and the monsters can't''

''I see'' said Momonga 'hmm, this does spell trouble, there's no doubt that by my inhuman appearance I'd be classified as a monster, in fact I think only a few people of Nazarick can be considered Mewmen, I'll worry about that later, for now this' Momonga continued ''name some that can use magic''

''The Butterfly's are the main practitioners of magic, they have an item called the Royal Magic Wand, this allows them to harness magic more easily, the current Queen Moon Butterfly supposingly killed an immortal Lizardman with the Wand, poisoning him, but nobody found the body, so its unconfirmed'' stated Albedo ''it basically acts as a focus point for them to cast there spells, they are able to create new spells as well as cast ones they have learn, the Queens of the Butterfly family have the ability to use magic without the wand, currently the heir to the Butterfly kingdom, Princess Star Butterfly is in hiding on the earth dimension''

This really took Momonga back 'EARTH! EARTH DIMENSION! THERE'S AN EARTH DIMENSION!' However soon his emotional restriction kicked it 'ok, when we first came hear I thought this was another dimension, but what if this is another reality, I mean I don't know how long there planning on sending her, but why would the royal family send there heir to a place to be poisoned? The only way to find out is to check the earth dimension, I'll do that later for now the Wand'

''How did Demiurge come across this information?'' he asked.

''While spending time among the monsters, he found out a piece of information about the current ruler of the monster castle, he's a ruler of a small army, more like a gang, his name is Ludo and he is after the Royal Magic Wand'' stated Albedo.

''I see'' said Momonga getting into deep thought 'hmm, well I guess its time to sort multiple things out at once'

''That is all'' informed Albedo.

''Good work'' commented Momonga.

''Your praise is wasted on me!'' cheered Albedo, Momonga knew what was coming next, he just sighed as she said ''I need you to take me now, please do whatever you want to me!''

''Calm down Albedo, this is not the time'' said Momonga.

''Oh, forgive me my lord'' said Albedo instantly.

''Its fine Albedo'' said Momonga putting two fingers to his head ''Message: Demiurge can you hear me?'' asked Momonga.

''Yes my lord'' said Demiurge.

''I have a task for you, I want you to get the Royal Magic Wand that you wrote about in your report, you are allowed to go to any lengths necessary I just want it'' stated Momonga.

''Yes my lord, I understand fully and I will devote all my energy to taking the wand'' stated Demiurge.

''Excellent inform me of any and all progress, if you are in need of support contact me immediately'' ordered Momonga.

''Yes my lord'' said Demiurge cutting off communication.

''My lord, forgive me for my impertinence but may I ask why do you want the Wand?'' asked Albedo.

''I have my reasons for wanting to do this Albedo, first we need to see if we can replicate an item from this world'' stated Momonga ''next the Butterfly family might be a threat with the Wand so I want to take that weapon away and finally I want to test see how powerful Princess Star Butterfly is''

-LINE BREAK-

Ludo rubbed his temples in irritation, he had been trying to find a monster that could whip his henchmen into shape, however so far the results were… poor to say the least.

"These are bigger idiots than you idiots" groaned Ludo frustrated.

But then a demon looking monster sat down at the opposite end of the desk, he was quite sharp and clean cut, his hair was nicely combed back, his eyes were hidden behind round glasses and he was wearing an orange suit and tie, he was wearing what appeared to be black leather gloves, he did have several earrings on one ear and he had a long silver tail with six spikes at the end.

''Eastern Mewni Swamp Water, I'm sorry but I will not be drinking with you as a Demon myself I prefer… other drinks'' stated the Demon ''oh wait, I'm sorry do you drink from a glass or the bottle?''

''Oh, thank you'' said Ludo taking a large drink ''days like today''

''Tell me about it'' moaned the Demon.

''Well, I've been trying to take a magic Wand from a teenager- Wait a minute!'' cried Ludo pushing the glass aside and pulling a leaver that pushed some pillows up from under him making him taller ''who let you in!''

''You did'' stated the Demon.

''I did?'' said Ludo confused.

''After you hired me'' stated the Demon.

''I hired you?'' asked Ludo.

''I accept'' stated the demon.

''Excellent!'' cheered Ludo, Bearicorn clapped behind him celebrating, Buff Frog just looked baffled at this.

The Demon shook Ludo's hand and gave him a card ''we will start tomorrow rest up'' said the Demon and with that the Demon left.

Ludo then realised that he did not even know the Demons name ''wait did anyone get his name?'' he asked before looking down at the card.

''Demiurge'' read Ludo ''I guess his name is Demiurge''

-LINE BREAK-

Once Demiurge was sure he was in prime position he put two fingers to his ears and whispered out ''Message: Lord Momonga can you hear me?''

''Yes Demiurge, what is it?'' asked Momonga.

''I have made progress I have infiltrated Ludo's forces'' stated Demiurge ''I am planning to take it over''

''I assume this is to hide our true power and Nazaricks forces?'' questioned Momonga.

''Yes my Lord, I am planning to turn Ludo's forces on him, I will inform you for when I gain more

''Excellent work, Demiurge, continue your work and in form me of any changes to your work'' stated Momonga.

''Of course my Lord'' stated Demiurge ending communication.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day Ludo was showing Demiurge his monsters, ''well Demiurge this is what we have to work with'' said Ludo slightly embarrassed as they watched them do some kind of dance and then a fight proceeded.

''Give it to me straight Demiurge are my monsters just the biggest group of losers ever or what?'' Ludo asked.

Demiurge rolled his eyes, these monsters were all pathetic weaklings it made him sick, he supposed if he could take them over maybe they would be good grunts and foot soldiers, but they would undoubtedly mostly just be used as shields or in his experiments, he grinned at that prospect.

''Ludo Master'' said the frog monster ''the girl thinks that the fortunes in her cookies can predict the future''

''Not now child!'' growled Ludo.

''Hmm'' mused Demiurge, stroking his chin ''perhaps we can use these cookies to our advantage''

The frog monster then took Ludo aside, ''you sure you trust him boss'' he whispered.

''Yes, now come on Demiurge tell me more!'' ordered Ludo.

-LINE BREAK-

Demiurge watched the fight proceed and see how the plan worked, he doubted it would work, the plan was honestly just for him to see the Princesses weaknesses and to see her strengths, so far she had proved she was very easy to fool as shown with this plan, but eventually one of the minions had messed the plan up by telling the princess the plan.

And she blasted all of them, Demiurge wasn't really impressed since he had seen better, but still she had defeated all these weak monsters in one hit, he watched Ludo push the last monster in before saying ''welcome to my life'' he said before they entered the portal.

Star and Marco celebrated there victory getting more fortune cookies and Star allowed Marco to open the first fortune cookie, Marco opened the cookie and handed the fortune to Star while he ate the cookie.

''A great Evil is about to be unleashed'' read Star.

''OOOOH'' the two friends mused before laughing not knowing that it was true and a great evil was about to be unleashed.

-LINE BREAK-

Demiurge grinned as he slipped away from Ludo a book firm in his grasp it was about the Wand and the history of Mewni, Demiurge was actually rather surprised by the foolishness of the Royal family, maybe it was more arrogance than foolishness though as the Queens had written books about there family history and the Wand, these could be useful, but for now he needed to let Lord Momonga know of his progress.

''Message: Lord Momonga it's Demiurge'' he stated.

''Demiurge progress report'' stated Momonga.

''Extremely well my Lord, I have already gained Ludo's trust, one of his minions is suspicious of me, but nothing I cannot deal with, I have also noted down many of Princess Butterfly's weaknesses and strengths, one I think we can exploit easily'' said Demiurge ''theres a boy with her and that we can use him easily''

 **So there, I made it so Toffee can come in if I want to or keep him out of it, I'm not sure if I will be able to fit toffee in but I'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hears the newest chapter and the end of the first arc, oh also I forgot to do this last chapter, but I will do so this chapter:**

 **I would like to thank my consultant and a guy who I've been having help me with this InternalFire for helping me with this fic so far ontop of that I'd like to thank his friend, who has asked to remain anonymous other than his nickname Henry, he was the talent that wrote this down that I wanted to include visuals but I couldn't think of any, I'm sorry add your own through your imagination:**

 **~Its gonna get a little scary, gonna get a little gory, we aint from 'round here, we're from another dimension!**

 **Its gonna get a little dark, gonna cause some mayhem! We ain't from 'round here, we're from another dimen-woowhoo.~**

Chapter 3

Momonga sat up in his throne, Demiurge was about to make his move on taking over Ludo's forces, he was ready to enter with Albedo, he opened up the message spell to hear what Demiurge was saying so he knew when to enter.

Demiurge's plan had world very smoothly as expected of Demiurge, Demiurge had updated Ludo's castle a little, not by much, but enough to spy on Star Butterfly, Demiurge had also sent soldiers that were experts of stealth to spy on the Diaz household, to notify him on everything that happened in the house, anything they could use as an advantage.

On top of that Demiurge had been doing a good job proving himself to be a better leader than Ludo, he had made sure that all the plans Ludo had made were to fail, he also had an excellent plan to eliminate Buff Frog the one who had doubts in him.

He had asked Momonga to send a mace along with an expert illusionist in Nazarick and in doing so had managed to show an illusionary mace with the ability to open up and make a portal, he then used a small gate to prove it worked, he then gave it to Buff Frog knowing it would not work and had easily gotten Buff Frog out, soon enough the monsters had seen over time Demiurge was a better leader than Ludo could ever be.

And now Demiurge was ready to announce his arrival, Momonga was going to bring Albedo with him, he knew the guardians would be restless unless he took one of them with him for protection, so he chose Albedo, knowing that she would most likely be best for this situation, however he had a plan with these monsters so it would be unlikely that he'd be able to use Demiurge to go to the underworld so he was planning to send Albedo instead so she was wearing her armour 'Hermes Trismegistus' to disguise her.

Momonga got out of his chair and stood, Albedo by his side, he turned on the messenger spell to hear what they were saying to get ready.

 **Demiurge: Maybe they should think about what you've done.**

 **Ludo: exactly- wait what?**

 **Demiurge: let me ask you all a question, what kind of leader throws you into a pit of hair, makes you do all the work and doesn't show he is thankful for your sacrifice.**

 **Ludo: are you talking about me?**

 **Demiurge: What kind of leader has all the power in the known universe at his finger tips and then gets tickled right out of it?**

 **Ludo: Demiurge what are you doing!?**

 **Demiurge: I think your soldiers deserve a better leader, a true leader, not some inconstant imbecile.**

 **Ludo: Well- I- your fired!**

 **Demiurge: We'll put it to the men, oh but don't worry Ludo in a challenge of leadership you would stand no chance against me, but then again you stand even less of a chance of the man whom I serve…**

Demiurge trailed off and Momonga knew the time was now to make his entrance ''Gate'' he cast the gate open ''now come Albedo''

''Yes my lord, I'll be right behind you'' stated Albedo.

Momonga then walked through the gate into Ludo's castle, Ludo and all the monsters froze in fear the moment they saw him, his skull face gave him a scary appearance to them, but looking at the other monsters, they all looked about as scary and harmful as a rubber duck, not only that but him being dressed in such high ranking robes made them see just how powerful he was and the position he must have held as well as the dark menacing powerful aura his held.

''W-w-w-w-w-w-who a-a-a-a-a-are you'' squeaked Ludo terrified, sweat dripping from every one of his pores.

'Who am I?' thought Momonga 'thats right, I need a new name a worthy name, a true name worth of one such as myself one that everyone will fear and respect' with that he could only say one thing:

''I am Ainz Ooal Gown''

''Now lets ask your soldiers, who is the better leader, Ludo'' Demiurge gestured to Ludo who now looked like an insect- no that was an insult to insects he was less than that ''or Lord Ainz Ooal Gown''

All the monsters quickly collapsed to there knees and bowed before Ainz as though he were a god, which to them he was.

''I'm going to take this as a yay Ainz, nay Ludo'' stated Demiurge pushing his glasses up.

However in the face of losing his forces this caused Ludo to act and make the final worse mistake of his life:

''You guys belong to me, Three-eyed Potato Baby I am like a father to you, Beard dear I took you in off the streets are you stupid enough to listen to that-''

SLLLING!

''Thank you Demiurge that was pointless and annoying'' stated Ainz.

All the monsters looked on in horror as four of Demiurges fingers had turned into Razor sharp claws that had cut Ludo into four small pieces.

''My pleasure Lord Ainz, I was annoyed by him anyways'' stated Demiurge ''I would like to bring the body back to Nazarick though''

''Please do we can experiment with it'' stated Ainz.

''Now are there any more objections to our lord?'' asked Albedo, none of the monsters dared to answer her, terrified that they would usher the wrath of her, Ainz or Demiurge ''excellent''

''Indeed, now Demiurge you shall go back to Nazarick and take the body back'' ordered Ainz ''but first thing is first, that boy Marco Diaz, capture him and then bring him to me''

-LINE BREAK-

Marco was out walking the laser puppies he needed to let off some steam, he had just got into a huge argument, about a stupid sandwich, she had almost gotten them killed over that sandwich! He had to save them, when they could of gotten out of it, the monster would have likely jumped off the cliff while they could of stood on the ledge of the cliff like he was trying to do before she shoved them off.

But then the real painful thing had struck after he had saved them, Star had lost half the sandwich and had acted like everything had been his fault and when he was walking away she said ''I hate it when you get like this, it makes me wonder why were friends!?''

That had hit him hard and had made him very angry, he wondered that about him and Star too, but it was more in a way of them being incompatible, but he never said it to her in the way she said it to him, he got angry at Star but he controlled himself telling himself she wasn't from this dimension so she didn't know.

Then came the Blood Moon Ball where Star got to go and she went with her demon Ex-boyfriend and she had told him after the ball he should trust her? She had done nothing to prove to him that he could trust her with something like this, especially with how childish she usually acted!

Suddenly he felt drowsy as he felt something sharp on his neck, he felt it, it had feathers, but soon enough he collapsed asleep, Demiurge walked out holding a blowpipe.

''That was so easy'' said Demiurge pulling the knockout dart from Marco's neck and kicking one of the laser puppies away from him ''go away!'' he kicked at them giving the message to go which they so kindly did.

Demiurge then kneeled down next to Marco and started to analyse him ''hmm interesting'' he mused ''now to finish the task''

Demiurge picked up Marco roughly and slung him over the shoulder, before he held a hand out ''now to test it… Gate!''

A portal then opened which Demiurge proceeded to walk through, back to Ludo's castle, to which he threw Marco to the ground and bowed ''Lord Ainz I tested the Gate, we can use it to travel to other Dimensions and I got the boy''

''Excellent work Demiurge'' complemented Ainz.

''Thank you my lord'' bowed Demiurge.

''Now, before you return to Nazarick I would like to ask if you have anything to report'' ordered Ainz.

''In fact I do Lord Ainz'' stated Demiurge, before giving Ainz his full report on everything that Nazarick's spy's had given him.

'Huh, maybe I can use this against them, lets try it' thought Ainz ''excellent work Demiurge, is there anything else to report?''

''Well, I did analyse him before coming hear my lord, I thought you would like knowing if he's more than just human and to my surprise he is'' stated Demiurge.

''Hmm'' mused Ainz ''explain''

''Well, when I analysed him I found a trace of something in his arm, it seemed to be… brain eater in nature'' stated Demiurge

''Hmm, interesting maybe we should keep the boy observed he might be a fascinating case for study'' stated Ainz ''but for now, go back to Nazarick Demiurge, I will handle things from hear and take Ludo's dead body with you''

''At once my Lord'' said Demiurge bowing he picked up a box and walked through a gate to Nazarick.

''Now you'' said Ainz turning to the fly monster ''your name''

''Boo Fly, Lord Ainz'' said the fly bowing to Ainz.

''You shall deliver a message to Star Butterfly'' stated Ainz handing him the hoodie ''tell her to bring the Wand to the castle, tell her to come alone or I will kill him, make sure you are untraced, give her the hoodie as proof of his capture and make sure to give the message clearly, do not mention me I am to have the element of surprise if we are to succeed, am I understood''

''Yes my lord'' said Boo Fly taking the hoodie and flying through the portal.

-LINE BREAK-

Star appeared on the Dark side of Mewni and started to run towards Ludo's castle, while she did, she noticed one thing one of Ludo's monsters, she believed his name was Buff Frog and he was carrying a sack!

With Buff Frog everything was going pretty great actually, after being kicked out of Ludo's army, he had met a nice lady frog who turned out to be a single mother and now he was with her, helping her raise her family, he had just come home from work carrying some grocery's home in a sack, when all of a sudden he was hit by a magical blast knocking him down.

''Marco!'' cried a familiar voice ''wait groceries''

Buff Frog then saw who it was Star Butterfly ''Where's Marco!'' She growled.

''You mean Karate Boy, I don't know, I am not in Ludo's army anymore, Demiurge got me kicked out'' stated Buff Frog.

''Demiurge? I have no idea who that is'' said Star before running off ''whatever I'm going to the castle''

''I hope you succeed Star Butterfly, I really do!'' cried Buff Frog as she ran away ''I'd help, but I have families to look after, kick Demiurges buttocks for me!''

''Whatever!'' Star called back.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in Ludo's castle Ainz sat at the head of the table, Albedo was seated next to him, he was wearing his Mask of Envy to hide his skeletal face, Marco had woken up and hour ago and had been struggling for a full on hour to get out, it was a pointless struggle and it was starting to get annoying, eventually he stopped his struggling and looked around.

''Well, looks like I've had all the fun I can have in hear'' stated Marco ''oh wait'' Marco propped his feet on a stool and spun around on the chair ''now I'm done''

''Oh, look at you with your tough act, it's adorable'' mocked Ainz.

''Alright, you got me hear what do you want with me?'' asked Marco.

''Oh, tell him what you've got planned'' said Boo Fly sitting on one of the horns of the chair he was sitting in ''wait till ya hear this, ah, ha, ha, ha!''

''Do you mind?'' asked Ainz, shaking the chair to get Boo Fly off, he quickly flew off and Ainz stood up holding a sandwich, the monsters all moved out of the way and bowed to him ''Albedo please open the cage''

Albedo snapped her fingers and a doorway opened to allow Ainz access to the inside of the clear crystal box prison, Ainz walked in holding a sandwich.

''If your trying to get the Wand, forget it, it's harder to get than you think, lots of people have tried'' stated Marco.

''Well, I'm not lots of people am I?'' asked Ainz he then placed the sandwich he was holding on the stool ''now please I must insist you eat something''

''Actually I'm completely full, but hey if your hungry I'm a great cook so why don't you let me out of this chair and I'll give you a taste!'' growled Marco.

''If I wasn't wearing this mask you'd understand that I can't eat, but if you insist'' said Ainz snapping his fingers, Marco was released from his shackles.

Marco stood up in an instant and charged towards what he thought was Ainz only to punch his reflection ''ahh, what how did you do that?'' asked Marco, Ainz didn't tell him instead just pushed him back into the chair.

''The monsters informed me of your strength and your calm attitude, but standing in front of you all I am is disappointed'' stated Ainz.

''Yeah, well… your dumb!'' cried Marco trying to think of a good insult.

''I see, good come back really, now I'd eat something if I were you, knowing how I operate it might be your last meal'' stated Ainz pushing the sandwich towards him.

''I don't want your stinking sandwich!'' screamed Marco smacking his sandwich away, bad move.

The monsters all felt intense fear, some of them even fainting in fear, Marco felt the intense fear too, but he didn't understand why, until he saw her, Albedo radiating an aura of pure hate and bloodlust, her golden eyes shining out of her helmet, giving her a more intimidating look, Marco had never felt such intense fear in his whole life.

 **''YOU FILTHY LOWER LIFEFORM!''**

Marco let out a high pitched scream before he fell back the chair falling with him.

 **''YOU DARE TO INSULT MY LOVE, MY BELOVED LORD AINZ, THE ONE WHO SHOWED YOU SUCH KINDNESS DESPITE YOUR WORTHLESSNESS, YOU WASTE OF LIFE, HOW DARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC USELESS LOWER LIFE FORM!''**

''Albedo calm down'' ordered Ainz.

''B-but Lord Ainz'' she spluttered.

'Now's the time' Ainz thought before making his move ''it's fine Albedo, I understand why Marco Diaz did that, it must not be easy being the only servant of Princess Star Butterfly''

''Servant? I'm not Star's servant I'm her friend!'' cried Marco.

Ainz then began to laugh, it was cold cruel laughter that echoed through the halls, the monsters were all very fearful as Ainz laughed, Albedo was unresponsive however it was hard to tell under her armour, eventually Ainz calmed down and said ''oh, I'm sorry you actually think you're her friend?''

''Of course I am'' growled Marco.

''Oh, well I'm sorry but what has Star done to prove that, nothing, you know nothing of her life on Mewni, she never told you did she?'' asked Ainz.

''Of course I know, she… well she.. urrrggg'' groaned Marco in frustration as he realised he couldn't prove Ainz wrong.

''Oh, well, tell me then Marco, I had one of my Servants follow you to capture you and they told me the whole story, that she almost killed you both over a sandwich and that she acted more like it was your fault then hers not to mention what she said after'' stated Ainz ''didn't she tell you that she wondered why you were friends? Maybe your not ever think of that?''

''We are friends!'' growled Marco.

''Wrong, it's because your her meal ticket, simple as that, she needs you now yes, but only because she needs somewhere to live on earth, now one question Marco, if she did come and save you, do you really think she would be saving you for your friendship or since she's out of the house without you?'' asked Ainz, Marco was shaking, but weather it was confusion or rage was unknown ''you don't need to answer just food for thought''

'Ok, hopefully that did it and he's starting to doubt his loyalties to Star, my friend Punitto Moe taught me something about striking fast and hard but he also told me about turning the enemy on themselves, he was much better at it then me, but I do know a thing or two about it, I just hope its enough' thought AInz.

'T-there's no way Star's like that, this guy is wrong right, there's no way she'd just use me as a servant' thought Marco, but doubt was starting to build in his mind as he started to think over every situation they had been in.

But as he was thinking it the monsters that had passed out were starting to wake up and one of the monsters noticed something that embarrassed Marco quite a bit:

''Hey look, he wet himself!''

The monsters couldn't help it now, many of them fell on there backs as they released full hearted laughed pointing at Marco, even Ainz and Albedo were laughing at him, Marco was blushing fiercely red in embarrassment trying to cover his drenched pants.

However this was creating a distraction perfect for the intruder, she looked over to see Marco trapped in the box and so she decided the best move to make was just charge in and attack!

Star quickly rushed in and started to fire off spells at the enemy monsters, who then started to attack back, however this was short lived.

''ENOUGH!'' boomed Ainz, all the monsters stopped what they were doing and bowed to him ''that is no way to treat our guest now is it Albedo''

''No it isn't'' stated Albedo.

''Mana essence'' Ainz chanted quietly, making sure no one could hear him, suddenly he could see Star Butterfly's MP and it was very disappointing 'that's it, even level 5 noobs have more MP, maybe she's still learning that could be possible, maybe its surpressed or maybe her powers on a different scale that what looks weak to me maybe strong to her I need to check'

''I'm pleased you have come Princess Butterfly and alone'' said Ainz ''now, you shall give me the Wand''

Star started to laugh before she realised something ''oh… your serious?''

''You are in no position to argue nor negotiate, you will give me the Wand or I will crush you'' stated Ainz.

''Oh, really?'' asked Star narrowing her eyes.

''Yes, really'' said Ainz standing up, Big Chicken quickly pulling the chair away for Ainz.

''And you are… Demiurge I'm guessing?'' asked Star.

''No, Demiurge was merely hear to infiltrate Ludo's forces for me'' stated Ainz walking till he was in place to cast a spell.

''And what your not sending out all of the brutes?'' asked Star.

''Do you think of me as a cowards like Ludo? I will take you on myself'' stated Ainz.

''And who are you?'' asked Star.

''I am Ainz Ooal Gown'' stated Ainz ''remember that name, as I shall be the first monster who beats you''

Star grinned cockily ''Ludo's been trying to beat me for years, so I doubt you'll beat me now'' she grinned.

''Oh, well then lets test that shall we?'' asked Ainz ''the first move is yours Princess Butterfly, I advise you make it impressive''

''Oh, I'll show you impressive alright'' grinned Star before holding her Wand up ''Cupcake Blast!''

A burst of cupcakes were fired from the Wand at Ainz all of them exploding on contact, the monsters expected Ainz to dodge, but he just stood there, original they thought he'd go down like a sack of potatoes, but no, he took it and when the smoke cleared he didn't even seem fazed, they were all surprised by this and so was Star usually someone was knocked on there Ass by her spell.

''I planned to cast several supporting spells, in order to combat you easier'' stated Ainz ''but that was pathetic, if that is your best I'd rethink your best, now let me show you a real spell, Chain Dragon Lightning!''

''Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!'' cried Star.

The Wand started firing a barrage of heart shaped projectiles, but the lightning easily blasted through them and struck Star, she spasmed as the lighting hit her before she collapsed to the ground.

''Pathetic that was just a weak 3rd tier spell'' stated Ainz.

''I'm not done yet!'' said Star getting up while having one last spasm before getting into fighting stance ready to fire more spells.

''Come on then'' said Ainz motioning her to come.

''Supersonic Leech Bomb!'' chanted Star firing a pack of leaches at Ainz.

''Wall of Skeleton!'' chanted Ainz a wall of skulls and bones came from the ground, it easily blocked the leaches and there explosions before sinking back into the ground.

''Super Strawberry Shake Quake!'' cried Star firing a blast of Strawberries from her wand.

''Reality Slash!'' called Ainz swinging his hand forwards, a slash shaped projectile came from his hand cutting the strawberries in two.

''Honey Bee Tornado Swarm!'' cried Star firing a swarm of honey bees from her wand.

''Astral Smite!'' called Ainz, firing from his hand what looked to be multiple needle projectiles, each on stabbing into a bee.

''Narwal Blast!'' Star held the Wand up and fired a stream of Narwals towards Ainz, but Ainz wasn't fazed by this in the slightest.

''Shark Cyclone!'' Ainz as thrust his skeletal hand forwards.

A tornado that 100 meters high and 50 meter in diameter and inside the tornado were 6 meter long sharks appeared, the Narwals flew into the Tornados and were ripped to shreds, blood and guts flying everywhere, a horrified Stars eyes widened as blood splattered across her face.

All the while Marco watched in horror and awe this masked monster was easily holding his own against Star in fact he might even be holding back against Star, he was easily winning this fight without breaking a sweat and Star had already been through some of her best spells and hadn't laid a scratch on him.

''May I suggest you, up your game?'' asked Ainz.

Star deciding the only way now was through physical force charged forwards her fist raised ready to punch Ainz right in the face, but out of instinct ducked and just in time, as Albedo had leapt in front of Ainz and had slashed at Star with her axe, but she had narrowly missed only cutting Stars hair to neck length, Star was upset by her unwanted haircut but just considered herself lucky that it wasn't her head.

''Albedo, I thought I told you to stay out of this, I want to take Star Butterfly on alone'' stated Ainz.

''Forgive me Lord Ainz, but if she wishes to take you on she should at least be able to take me on, she is merely a pebble fighting a mountain'' stated Albedo.

''Ha, I'm sorry but I feel like you'd be wasting your time, come now Princess one last attack, lets end this shall we? Either way I'll win so no point'' grinned Ainz.

Star took a deep breath in and channelled all the magic she could into her Wand before firing a powerful beam of energy straight at Ainz, Ainz wasn't even fazed as he held up his hand.

''Black Hole!'' He boomed, a small black sphere shot from his finger sucking up the attack easily leaving a stunned silent Star, Ainz however wasn't pleased.

''I asked you to up your game, but you keep using pathetic 1st tier spells, if thats as strong as you are now I dread to think what kind of Queen you'd be'' stated Ainz.

''I'm just getting started'' panted Star.

''Actually your not, because I am done with this'' said Ainz ''Albedo if you'd please''

''Of course Lord Ainz'' said Albedo snapping her fingers, suddenly the box started to shrink in all sides, Star quickly rushed to it as Marco tried to push on one side, Star was about to attack the box.

''don't bother'' said Ainz sitting back down, Big Chicken once again pulling the chair out and tucking it for him ''you'd never be able to break that not with your magic, I could however''

''Now, tell me whats more important? the Wand or Marco?'' asked Ainz.

Star quickly handed the Wand to Ainz ''there now let Marco go'' she said.

''Thank you, now wasn't that easy, you could have went through much less humiliation that way'' stated Ainz ''now Albedo I am a man of my word, so please release Marco Diaz''

''As you wish my lord'' bowed Albedo, snapping her fingers the box expanded again and opened up, Marco ran to Star and hugged her, while they did so Ainz opened a gate, before addressing the monsters.

''Now any of you can come with us or stay hear''

Every single monster quickly rushed to the portal Albedo following behind, but Ainz lingered for a little while before he turned back to Marco and Star and said:

''Before I go, I have to ask, I had a servant analyse you Marco Diaz and I found a large proportion of Brain Eater in one of your arms, may I ask why that is?'' asked Ainz.

''Marco broke his arm so I tried to fix it and instead I turned it into a monster arm'' stated Star ''by accident''

''Oh or was it?'' asked Ainz before tapping his temple with his finger ''more food''

After those words Ainz walked through the Gate, Star and Marco hugged one another again just glad they were ok, before leaving the castle both feeling humiliated and defeated, as they left the castle they saw a Calvary of knights approaching two of the knights turned out to be Marco's parents, as well as Star's father, they took them back to the palace so they could have a talk with Queen Moon.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough Star had explained everything to her parents, about Marco's abductuion, about there fight over a sandwich that had allowed his capture, the fight and how easily Ainz Ooal Gown had defeated her and how he had taken the Wand, afterwards it was clear Moon wasn't happy at her.

''So just to recap'' said River, a whistle in his teeth.

''No, lets not, lets just get to the point'' said Queen Moon ''I mean I love you honey I do but I can't deal with this, now Star, you abused your magic, frightened mr. and ms. Diaz, lost the wand, did I leave anything out?''

''There is one more thing you should know Mum'' said Star.

''And that is?'' Queen Moon asked.

''The monster who took the Wand, Ainz Ooal Gown, he can do magic'' said Star.

This caused everyone in the room to gasp and many of the knights looked afraid a monster doing magic!? It was unheard of, the one thing that gave the Mewmans an advantage over monsters was Magic and this monster could do it!? It was a horrible thought, even Queen Moon looked scared of this development.

''The scariest thing is, he had this aura and a power to him, like he could of killed me whenever he wanted to but didn't like he was just toying with me'' said Star.

''He was trying to see how powerful you were'' stated Moon walking down to Star.

''He even said he was planning to cast 'Supporting Spells' whatever those are'' said Star.

''There spells that can make something stronger or faster, wait he can use them on himself?'' asked Moon not liking where this was going.

''I guess'' said Star, if the people in the room were frightened of a monster that could do magic before, hearing that he could make himself more powerful terrified them.

''I-I see'' gulped Queen Moon as she continued to descend towards Star.

''Please don't be mad, you look mad'' Star pleaded, then Moon hugged her ''so your not mad?'' Moon broke there hug.

''Oh no, I'm furious'' said Moon ''I am furious at you, but I am more glad that you are safe, we will be speaking about this later Star, I promise that much, now you will be taken back to earth, Sir Blade please take them''

''At once my lady'' said a knight, before he started to lead Star and the Diaz family away, while King River and Queen Moon began to walk away to the tower where they kept there magic mirror.

''I'm not sure, if were doing the right thing, River'' said Moon, as they came to the Mirror and called Star's mirror ''Glossaryck! Glossaryck? Hello?''

''Stop Yelling!'' He cried appearing in front of the mirror shaving his legs ''I was in the tub, don't worry, you can talk I'm hear listening how can I assist you my Lady?''

''The Wand'' said Moon ''it's been taken''

Glossaryck gave a loud gasp ''oh no that's not good, by a monster?''

''A monster that can do magic, apparently'' replied Moon.

''Oh, no this is not good, this is really not good, we need to get the Wand back, whats this monsters name?'' asked Glossaryck.

Moon and River looked at one another concern on there faces, before they said only one thing, the name of the being who took the Wand.

''Ainz Ooal Gown''

 **And there, I hope that was a good solid rap up for the first arc, the second arc is coming next, this arc was a bit short but don't worry the next arc will be much longer.**

 **I would like to apologise for the bit when Marco thought about Star, I did kind of project how I saw Stars charactization from that point, I like Star, but I still think she's kind of annoying and very child like, just my opinion of the character, I do like her thought trust me.**

 **Also I just want you to know this was the plan for this arc from the beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS PONY HEAD IN IT, A CHARACTER I DON'T LIKE AND AM LIKELY TO CUT DOWN IN THE FUTURE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY, ALSO I HAVE TROUBLE WRITING CHARACTERS LIKE PONY HEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DEAR READERS**

Chapter 4

Ainz had arrived at Nazarick through the gate he had walked through along with Albedo who had went to remove her armour now that they were back in the Tomb and the monsters that were previously part of Ludo's army, he was greeted by Demiurge who was going to give him a report on his experiments with Ludo.

''I have discovered through analysing Ludo's body that Mewni has several species of Inhuman creatures like in YGGDRASIL, Ludo was a birdman, a very weak birdman, if we could go into Negative Levels that is what level Ludo would be'' stated Demiurge.

''Excellent work Demiurge, have the monsters we brought with us taken to an area to eat, I have use for them and I will tell them there use once I am done with what I intend to do'' stated Ainz ''please wait until then I will inform you to bring them to the throne room when ready''

''At once my lord'' stated Demiurge.

''Albedo, gather Yuri Alpha and CZ2128 Delta, I will probably need them soon enough'' stated Ainz.

''Yes, my lord'' said Albedo, putting two fingers to her ear to contact the two maids, once she was done she turned to Ainz ''it is done my lord, may I ask why you chose to spare that boy Marco Diaz?''

''Simple, Albedo, he may come useful in time'' stated Ainz ''he has reason to dislike her, she really has done nothing for him from what Demiurge tells me she owes him so much and has done nothing for him, so if I can make him doubt her and trust me then I can have him be my own personal spy to the princess, he might even be able to influence her and as of such influence her to my will''

''Ah, I see, my apologies my lord I should have expected you to come up with such a plan'' said Albedo.

''It's fine Albedo'' said Ainz, at that moment Yuri and CZ had made there way in ''excellent, now you'll need these'' Ainz handed both of them a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, causing Albedo's eyes to go wide with panic and she gave a very loud growl ''you'll need them because we are going to the treasury''

This calmed Albedo but not by much as Ainz teleported them to the treasury and the treasury was one glorious sight, the whole room was illuminated by the glow that the gold gave off, there was so much of it mountains and seas of golden coins and various other golden trinkets, there weren't just gold though, there were also precious stones, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, you name a precious stone it was there, it was large and it was worth millions, along with swords that were encrusted with gemstones, some swords even being made out of silver and gold, along with massive treasure chests in the piles like little islands or boats.

''This is the treasury, I don't think you've ever been hear before'' said Ainz.

''No, I could never get in without the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'' smiled Albedo gently looking at her ring lovingly.

They slowly made there was to a large doorway, that seemed to be open, but Ainz just said ''Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown'' and a barrier was revealed, on the barrier was writing in latin 'damn I forgot about this, CZ could figure it out but I need to make a good impression' thought Ainz ''I believe it says 'by this means you will acquire the glory of the whole world and is you will drive away all shadows and blindness' CZ is that correct or am I mistaken?'' CZ nodded and as she nodded the barrier fell.

''We are headed to the mausoleum'' stated Ainz.

''Mausoleum, I never knew there was a mausoleum'' said Albedo confused.

''Yes, you wouldn't Albedo it's been off limits except to the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown and one other'' stated Ainz ''have you heard of Pandora's Actor?''

''Of course, I've heard of him, but I have never met Pandora's Actor'' stated Albedo ''from what I know, Pandora's Actor is the Guardian of the Treasury, his power and intelligence is said to rival Demiurges and even my own, if I am not mistaken you are the one who created him yourself Lord Ainz''

''Yes, I did'' said Ainz noticing that she seemed to have an envious tone to her, but he couldn't deduce as to why.

''Also he is responsible for keeping our finances in check'' stated Albedo, as they came to the main room of the mausoleum, when they saw someone there, but it wasn't Pandora's Actor, it was actually someone that Albedo knew.

''Lord Tabula!?'' Albedo exclaimed shocked ''is it really you- wait no its an impostor, who are you!'' Yuri got into stance and CZ pulled out her rifle ''you may have been able to copy his image and aura perfectly but there is no way I would be able to mistake the one who created me now who are you''

The imposter didn't answer only angering Albedo ''Kill it!'' She ordered.

''No don't'' ordered Ainz.

''But- Lord Ainz-'' stuttered Albedo, unable to believe he wasn't ordering the same thing.

''It's fine, Pandora's Actor, you've had enough fun transform back at once'' ordered Ainz.

As soon as Ainz said that the impostor became a pink fleshy colour and to the surprise of Albedo, Yuri and CZ (though she didn't show it) soon started to melt away into a new body, a more human body, it looked like a manikin with strange hands that had long fingers, it's face were three black dots, two black dots that were eyes and one that was its mouth, it was wearing what looked like a yellow military uniform, it looked like a Neo-Nazi.

''It's a doppelgänger!?'' Albedo stated shocked at the sight.

''Well, well, well, hello darlings, it's been a while since anyone's been down hear, I've been so lonely'' said the doppelgänger now revealed to be Pandora's Actor, who saluted them and said in a rather boisterous voice ''Greetings to my creator Lord Momonga!''

'Oh, sugar honey iced tea I forgot about this' thought Ainz weakly remembering how he had programmed Pandora's Actor to act, however he just moved on ''y-your looking well...''

''Yes, I couldn't be better, my good sir, it's been a while'' said Pandora's Actor before bowing ''for what do I owe this pleasure''

''Well, I've come with an item to give to you, not sure if its world class or not, I'll let you be the judge of that however it is an item that might be classed as a world, so I've come to give it to you'' stated Ainz.

Pandora's Actor shook for a few moments before he burst out into boisterous yelling and random poses ''WORLD ITEMS! CHANGING THE WORLD WITH IMENSE POWER, THE SUPREME BEINGS HARVESTED THESE UNIQUE GIFTS AND SHOWED THERE UNSTOPPABLE MIGHT! EVEN FORGING THERE OWN UNSTOPPABLE WEAPONS OF DESTRUCTION!'' He then spun around so his back faced them all before looking over to them ''is it now time for an item of this world to join them?''

'Oh my god he is so lame!' thought Ainz his jaw hanging open from embarrassment, before his emotions got surpressed and he went on as normal ''Yes, it might not be world class I'm not sure, however it is still very valuable, I wish to try and replicate it to see if we can replicate items in this world, however if we cannot then its still useful as a bargaining chip, even a hollow shell that just looks like it can be used, hear I will show you now''

''Oh, good I am always exited for new items'' said Pandora's Actor gleefully, quickly turning around, before Ainz handed the Wand to Pandora's Actor, who looked at it for a bit ''it's kinda girly my lord''

''Yes, I took it from a young girl who had it, apparently she is the next in line to inherit the Thorne and this is an heirloom, a very powerful one apparently'' stated Ainz.

''I see, very well looks can be deceiving I mean look at meeeeeee!'' cheered Pandora's Actor doing a spin proceeding to embarrass Ainz further ''many suspect I am nothing dangerous, but they know nothing until I face them''

''Yes, that much is correct'' said Ainz ''and a correction I should make, I am no longer Momonga, I go by Ainz now, Ainz Ooal Gown''

Pandora's Actor gave a gasp ''Pandora's Actor gasped and gave a few more poses "a wonderful name, it suits the wonderful man who created me, Lord Ainz!"

'Oh no, stop looking at him like that, I know your judging me stop it!' thought Ainz weakly, before his emotions were suppressed again 'look at him, what was I- oh right I had finished reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and the chapters of Fairy Tail with God Serena and thought it was cool so I programmed him to do the same thing, but now I know just how embarrassing it is, oh well at least his military uniform is still pretty badass'

''Is something wrong my liege!?'' asked Pandora's Actor concerned.

Ainz was about to face palm and then his emotions were suppressed "I will leave you be to see what you can find'' stated Ainz as he and the others turned and walked away from him.

''Understood, my creator please take care, you too lovely ladies'' said Pandora's Actor, this cause Albedo and Yuri both to stop and look at him.

''What did you just call me, I will have you know that I am the leader of the floor guardians and Yuri is second in command of the Pleiades, you will show us respect!'' Albedo growled.

''I agree with Albedo sir'' said Yuri coldly.

''Oh, my apologies'' said Pandora's Actor, however with him and his tone of voice it was difficult to tell if he was being truely sincere or if he was being sarcastic ''it's just I cannot control myself, not around beautiful flowers such as yourselves-''

''Pandora's Actor, we need to speak'' said Ainz cutting him off as he forced him away, he then slammed Pandora's Actor into a wall and leaned close to him to act intimidating ''you are aware that I am the one who created you, right?''

''A fact that I take utmost pride in'' stated Pandora's Actor.

''Then I demand that you stop with the ridiculous actions do you understand me!?'' demanded Ainz.

''Huh?'' said Pandora's Actor confused.

''Look its the posing alright, your military garb is all fine and well it shows your strength, but your posing makes you look like some kind of bafoon'' stated Ainz ''so you just need to stop or at least tone it down''

Pandora's Actor cleared his throat and said very loudly ''Wenn es Meines Gottes Wille!''

'WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DOES HE SPEAK GERMAN!? I NEVER PROGRAMMED THAT!?' Ainz internally screamed before being suppressed again, but not enough as he silently thundered ''Is that German, do not speak that in my presences''

''Understood my lord'' said Pandora's Actor quietly.

'I can't believe it, I am struggling so hard to control my emotions just because I made this weird idiot!?' Ainz exclaimed 'this is so embarrassing, Damnnit Pandora's Actor!'

''Keep up the good work and contact me when you make progress on finding out how the Wand works or if find out the materials we need to create another Wand should we desire, find out anything you can and report it'' ordered Ainz.

''Of course Lord Ainz'' bowed Pandora's Actor.

With that Ainz, Albedo, Yuri and CZ teleported out of the treasury, now Ainz had to deal with the monsters the had once been a part of Ludo's army.

-LINE BREAK-

All of Ludo's former monster were all in the throne room, all of them bowed right in front of Ainz as he sat upon his throne looking upon them, all of them tense and anxious of what fate awaited them, they had seen the monsters in this Tomb and they all knew that they would be worthless to Ainz and were all expecting to be killed.

''Now, as to all of you, you are useless to me'' stated Ainz, all the monsters winced knowing that there death might be coming to them ''however there is a purpose you may all serve'' this had basically confirmed there worst fears, they were all going to die.

''You will spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown across the land, across the sky, you shall tell everyone of my name and of my immense power and tell everyone to fear Ainz Ooal Gown!'' boomed Ainz, his voice echoing throughout the room.

''Yes, my lord'' they all said.

And soon enough they were released from the Great Tomb of Nazarick and they all went on to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and his incredible power, they told of how he faced off against Princess Star Butterfly in single combat and won and in doing so accomplished a task thought impossible, he had taken the Royal Magical Wand from the Butterfly family, this gained Ainz amazing amount of support from the monsters who were just happy that the Mewmans were knocked down a few pegs by a monster.

Word quickly spread throughout Mewni of Ainz Ooal Gown, of his power and his skill in magic and soon enough it found its way to the Butterfly Family.

-LINE BREAK-

Two weeks had passed since Star had returned to earth Wandless, her Wand having been taken by Ainz Ooal Gown, it had taken her a week to get over the loss as it had really taken her down a couple of notches, Glossaryck had also increased her training regemine stating she'd need it now that she didn't have her Wand anymore and was now trying to teacher her how to 'Dip Down' but she hadn't made much progress so far.

Another thing that did hurt a bit was Marco was acting a little distant to her, she was guessing it was to recover from what had happened while he was kidnapped by Ainz and she understood that, she however very interested in doing the silly things that they always did, it was difficult though without her Wand, but still she tried.

She groaned the third weeks Monday mourning she woke up and found out she had to attend a Butterfly family meeting… oh joy that meant 'She' was going to be there, it just got better and better, Marco had to attend too, meaning it had something to do with Ainz Ooal Gown, thanks!

So she was taken back to Butterfly Castle with Marco ''Hey girl!'' oh well at least something good came from this, as she saw Pony Head flying down to her.

''Hey, girl!'' Star cheered back hugging Pony Head as they were taken into the castle and lead down its passageways ''you know what this is about''

''Naw girl, but its something big, since we got ties with your fam, my fam wanted me to watch and represent you know what I mean'' said Pony Head.

''Oh, yeah totally, I get it girl'' said Star.

''Hey does this have anything to do with Ainz Ooal Gown?'' asked Marco, he was interested in Ainz after there encounter, so if this was something to do with him, he was all for it for learning about it.

''Who's Ainz Ooal Gown?'' asked Pony Head.

''Wow, it sounds like you Ponies really do have your head in the clouds'' said a girl who was as tall as Star, wearing a red cloak that covered her whole body with a hood that was up and a white mask over her face ''Ainz Ooal Gown is a monster, a monsters your, BFF, am I saying it right, I'm sorry I don't remember idiot phrases, fought him and got beaten, he took the Wand too if I heard right and ever since the monster community has been on his side seeing him as some kind of savour to them''

With that the girl walked off, Pony Head turned to Star ''that true girl, that why we hear?''

''Eh, I think so'' said Star sadly.

''Well looking on the plus side. girl nice new hair who's the new stylist?'' asked Pony Head referring to Star's short hair.

''Oh'' Star laughed sheepishly before hesitating ''… Albedo?''

Soon enough they were led into a room where the whole Butterfly family were, all but one, which cause Star to give a huge sigh of relief, Manfred stood up and started to speak ''members of the Royal Butterfly household, we are hear today to debate, to debate if Star Butterfly is to keep her place as the heir to the Throne of Mewni, now another candidate has been brought forth if she may enter''

Star growled as she did enter it was 'Her' she strolled in, she was the perfect image of a princess, St. Olga's only dreamed it could produce such a fine princess, she had long blond hair and clear blue eyes, she was wearing a silvery white dress it had white flower shapes sowed into the waste, torso and chest as well as the sleeves, she had a silver headband with a crown shape on it and a red flower in her hair, she was wearing cream platform heels and the perfect smile ''Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Butterfly, the Golden Princess''

But she wasn't alone, six more people strolled in, five females and one male, one of them was the girl that had told Pony Head about Ainz Ooal Gown, the one with the red cloak and mask, there were two who looked identical, only one had blue on them, the other had red, they had pony tails and were dressed in yellow ninja garb and two knives.

The other was man, to Marco at least, wearing heavy magenta battle armour, short hair and headband, she had a short cloak and had a hammer strapped to her back.

And the final one of the five females at least was quite attractive, she wasn't more beautiful than Renner but she was very close, she had long yellow hair done up in braids, she was wearing a silver hair band with a blue rose, she had green eyes, her pink lips gave a healthy gleam, she was wearing three layers of clothing a red long sleeved undershirt and red jeans, the second slayer was some kind of blue apron thing **(I'm sorry but I have no idea how to describe layer no. 2)** it had golden rose marks on it and thorn marks on it and her third layer was some kind of armour, she had white and gold gauntlets and white and gold armoured boots and a white and gold breast plate, that covered her chest and most notably about her was that she was holding a large blue sword on her back, it had a dark blue blade that resembled the night sky, with a long handle and a square gem stone on the end of the hilt.

The male had short blond hair, he was wearing silver knight armour and had a sword on his side, he had blue eyes and a unreadable expression, he was obviously Renner's bodyguard as he stood close to her.

''Who are they?'' Marco whispered to Pony Head pointing at the Blue Rose Knights.

''Oh, they're the Blue Rose Knights'' Pony Head whispered back.

''The Blue Rose Knights?'' Marco hissed back confused.

''Yeah, they are an order as old as the kingdom of Mewni itself, an order of all female knights'' whispered Pony Head, she then began pointing her horn at each member announcing there names ''Evileye, the twins Tia and Tina, Gagaran and there leader Lakyus''

''Wait, that last ones a women!?'' Marco hissed.

Pony Head gasped and then glared at him ''you be so lucky, Ms. Gagaran did not hear you'' before she began to shun Marco.

''Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, you have been brought hear to talk on the part of the knights, can you say anything good about both princesses?'' asked Etheria.

''Unfortunately I cannot my lady, I would like to put in a compliment for both of them however I have never really interacted with Princess Star Butterfly'' stated Lakyus ''I however was recited by Princess Renner Butterfly, my whole team was, she gave me purpose, she gave me a family in my team and I may have found something more during my time as a knight'' her gaze seemed to drift but nobody could tell where it drifted to ''I owe Princess Renner everything, so now I can only retract my statement on giving both of them a compliment, because I feel I'd be biased and give Renner a better word, so I cannot do that''

''Spoken like a true knight'' smiled Etheria ''you made a good choice selecting the Blue Rose knights, Renner''

''Your majesty's'' said Evileye stepping up ''I think I can safely say that my teams shares our leaders sentiments''

''Excellent'' smiled Etheria.

''What do you mean Excellent there not answering anything'' said Star.

Etheria turned to Star looking at her blankly ''a knights duty is to the kingdom, to the king and queen, but first and foremost to the people, neither you nor Renner are queen yet and they are not answering for the betterment of the kingdom, choosing not to let there feelings get in the way''

''Anyways, with that in mind, we shall vote on both candidates, once we are done, you may enter'' stated Etheria.

With all that said and done, everyone else exited the room, Star was holding a pillow to her face and screaming, Marco just looked on ''problem?'' he asked.

''Yes, problem, problems name Renner!'' cried Star.

''Really, what's the problem with her?'' asked Marco.

''My whole life, they've always compared Renner to me and have always been saying that Renner is better than me!'' cried Star.

''Oh, I think I get it, it's like me and Jeremy'' said Marco, he understood what it was like to be seen as lower than someone, when you considered yourself to be the best, so he got how Star felt.

''Oh, no props girl, she got nothing on you'' said Pony Head.

''Yeah, don't worry Star, your still the Heir to the throne remember'' said Marco.

''Only because I'm a year older than Renner'' stated Star ''besides that the rest of the family has been looking for any opportunity to replace me with her, I mean what has she done that's so great!''

''Yeah, I mean she's only could do magic before you and better I mean she doesn't even need a Wand, she abolished the slave trade, has put pressure on the drug trade, meaning it might be gone in one year or so, she's also been putting pressure on smuggling, gambling trades and many other criminal organisations and she recruited the most recent and possibly most powerful order of the Blue Rose knights, she's got nothing on you girl!'' cheered Pony Head.

''Wait, she's done all that!?'' asked Marco stunned.

''Yeah, but she has nothing on B-fly'' said Pony Head.

'Maybe she should be queen instead of Star' Marco thought privately to himself.

Star had a short rant about Renner, by the time Star was finished they were all being let back in, the debate was over, Manfred stood in the middle of the room and started to speak ''the votes have been cast, by all but one, Queen Moon, until all members of the family have voted a judgement cannot be passed''

Star looked at her mother hopefully ''I apologise, but I do not feel like I can vote at this time'' stated Moon.

''Well, be so kind to answer this question your highness?'' asked Manfred.

''Of course'' said Moon.

''Do you think Star has what it takes to be a Queen?'' asked Manfred.

''I-'' Queen Moon hesitated and looked at Star who seemed to be begging her mother not to say what she was going to say ''I agree, I don't think Star is Heir material, but I believe she has the potential to be a great queen and I do think she is a good princess but she just doesn't apply herself at the moment, she doesn't try, so until time comes when I can see that I cannot say she is Queen material, but I defiantly think she has potential, so I would like to hold this off until I can make this decision''

With that it was decided that the vote would be held off until such time, Star and Marco were taken back to earth, everyone quickly went back to there homes to wait things out until Moon decided.

-LINE BREAK-

After the meeting with the whole Butterfly family, Moon Butterfly had another meeting, oh joy, that meeting was with the Magic High Commission, they had decided to meet in the castle, Glossaryck was busy in his training of Star so he couldn't come to this meeting, Moon knew Glossaryck was more than happy to skip the others couldn't skip though not with Ainz Ooal Gown out and around Mewni.

She entered the room where they were having there meeting, it was the same room she had her first meeting as Queen in (you know the one in the episode Moon the Undaunted where Hekapoo, Mina and everyone else were arguing) there were four of the members, Hekapoo the creator and forger of the dimensional scissors, Rhombulous the Great Crystal Warden, Omnitraxus Prime the Master of Space-Time and Lekmet the high chancellor and the greatest question of Mewni.

''Ok, now where all hear, lets all ask the question what are we going to do about Ainz Ooal Gown?'' asked Hekapoo.

''Why don't we just go and smash him! Or crystallise him!'' cried Rhombulous, Lekmet bleated something and Rhombulous sagged down looking embarrassed ''oh right, we don't know where he is, but still we should crystallise him''

''Calm yourself Rhombulous, we don't even know how powerful this Ainz Ooal Gown is, from what Princess Butterfly said, he was holding back'' said Omnitraxus Prime.

''Not to mention we don't even know what powers he has'' said Hekapoo ''for all we know this guy may be the strongest opponent we've faced so far, we don't even know where he is''

''And he appears to have servants, the aforementioned Albedo that Princess Butterfly told us about'' said Omnitraxus Prime.

Lekmet bleeted again ''Oh right, also the monster community is rooting for him'' translated Rhombulous.

Moon sighed ''I've decided, I am going to talk to Eclipsa, before any of you object, she is the only one who I can think of who might know of this Ainz Ooal Gown, he seems to be an ancient creature, so we need to know, so if anyone chance give me any ideas other than that, please speak up, now''

-LINE BREAK-

An hour later, Rhombulous led Moon down a familiar path to Eclipsa ''alright, I'll leave and fire the uncrystalization beam that'll unfreeze her, you got an hour got it'' he said.

''Right, thank you Rhombulous'' said Moon as Rhomublous walked off before firing a laser, that unfroze Eclipse again, but unlike last time she was fine.

''Oh, hello there, who are- wait Moon… how long has it been?'' asked Eclipsa.

''Twenty years'' answered Moon, Eclipsa made some undignified enraged squeaks before getting herself together.

''We had a deal!'' said Eclipsa forcefully.

''Yes, I kill Toffee and you are released, but I didn't kill him, I shot his finger off'' stated Moon ''I didn't kill him, so I didn't break our deal simple as that''

''Oh, I see you found a loophole instead, Clever girl Moon'' said Eclipsa ''anyhow, I am guessing you want information, so I am for an ultimatum I will tell you all I know, but only if you can shorten my sentence''

''I'll see what I can do'' stated Moon ''now I need to ask you about a monster''

''Oh, of course you do'' said Eclipsa sarcastically ''why you never needed to ask about the immortal monster you needed to slay, so why ask me about this monster?''

''Because it's a monster nobody has seen or heard of before, which is… odd to say the least'' stated Moon.

''Hmm, sounds like the kind no one has seen and lived to talk about'' stated Eclipsa ''so who's the first to see it and live to tell about it?''

''My daughter'' stated Moon.

''Oh is this her immortal monster to slay, will it kill you?'' asked Eclipsa.

''Eclipsa!'' growled Moon threateningly.

''Oh, what?'' asked Eclipsa ''what can you do to me, kill me, kill me and you lose all possible access of information that I might have on this type of monster''

Moon grumbled to herself, Eclipsa was right on that regard, forcing herself to calm down she sighed and said ''listen, can I just ask you about the monster and I will see what I can do about your sentence, as well as getting you as much chocolate as I can from the vending machine''

''Alright, you have yourself a deal, first chocolate'' said Moon walking up to the machine, she took out some Snookers, some chocolate toads, some caramel balls and some honey bees pops, Moon then proceeded to hand them to Eclipsa, she quickly opened them and hungry began to scarf them down eating one after another, until she finally slowed down.

''Alright then, what type of monster was this?'' asked Eclipsa.

''We don't know as Star told us, it was wearing a mask, so we cannot identify it'' stated Moon.

''Hmm, going to make it a bit difficult to find out, then is there anything particular to note about it, any kind of abilities, like regeneration or fire or strength?'' asked Eclipsa.

''Magic'' said Moon.

Eclipsa started to choke on her chocolate, she sounded on her chest twice before she spat up the piece of chocolate she was choking on it hit Moon in the face, Moon grunted in irritation before wiping it off, as Eclipsa gave a few coughs, when she was finished she stuttered out ''A-are you serious?'' Moon just nodded ''What is this monsters name?''

Queen Moon, sighed before she said the name of the one who pilfered the Wand ''Ainz Ooal Gown''

Eclipsa hesitated for a couple of moments before shrugging her shoulders ''never heard of him''

''What!'' gasped Moon.

''Yes, if this Ainz Ooal Gown really does exist he is either really old and nobody has faced him and lived to tell about it or he's rather new, either way I cannot help you'' stated Eclipsa.

Before Moon could continue her questioning a crystal blast from Rhombulus sealing Eclipsa up again ''sorry your majesty, just doing my duty''

''She didn't know anything'' stated Moon ''she didn't know Ainz Ooal Gown''

''So he's a complete unknown'' stated Hekapoo ''great, those are always pleasant to deal with, so whats the plan''

''We, need to find him and take the Wand back, have all the knights scouting out any activity'' ordered Moon ''have warriors with stealth skills monitor all monster villages, we will hunt this Ainz Ooal Gown down like a rabid dog and deal with him, the rest of us, will be looking on in more important places''

 **Ok there is something I did try to push in this chapter, I tried to be subtle with it and I hope you noticed it, but at the same time it wasn't too big and too in your face, it involves 2 overlord characters and wasn't in any canon but I decided to try it because, fuck it lets try it, that's why, I hope you like it.**

 **Just letting you all know I am thinking of having Star or someone fight Pandora's Actor while 'Let me Entertain You' by Robbie Williams plays I have always been able to picture him fighting while that music plays I don't know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone asked me if Renner was Moons Daughter or Star's Cousin, originally I was going to make her Star's cousin, but you know what screw it, for something I have planned down the line I've decided that she is going to be Star's little sister.**

Chapter 5

Climb stood in the middle of the training room practicing his swordsmanship, he was continuing his downwards slashing, one after another, he was getting tired huffing a bit from all the practice he was doing with his sword, eventually he stopped, feeling like he had needed a break.

''Looking good Climb'' said a voice behind him, Climb quickly turned to see Gazef Stronoff standing behind him.

''Oh, Sir Stronoff, I've tried to follow your words and train with them the best I can'' said Climb.

''I see'' said Gazef ''you're swinging has become more accurate and from what I can tell stronger''

''Thank you, Sir Stronoff'' bowed Climb ''I'm doing my best''

''All this attention to get stronger, why?'' asked Gazef.

''Well, I really want to be like you, you were a peasant like me and you've become the Royal head knight, the strongest warrior in the kingdom, the only one who might be stronger than you is Queen Moon, I want to become as strong as you'' said Climb.

Gazef smiled ''thank you for the praise Climb, I'm glad I inspire you, but just remember powers not all about strength, heck I could have the Queens power, but if one is more skilled then they can still defeat that one who's more powerful, power is quite insignificant unless you have skill, why don't you show me your skill''

''You mean it?'' asked Climb.

''Corse, I need someone I can train with'' said Gazef.

The two had a training spar, both of them using everything they could to defeat one another, but eventually Climb was on the ground panting, while Gazef was still standing ''excellent work Climb, you've gotten much better, you lasted much longer this time''

Climb smiled happily at the praise, getting up from the ground, sweat on his brow ''thank you for the praise sir'' said Climb.

Gazef smiled back ''your most welcome Climb''

''Ehem'' they both turned to a cough to see Lakyus standing in a pink dress hands on her hips ''if your both done Princess Renner and I are about to have a meeting, she'd like you to be present Climb, so please wash up''

''Oh, thank you Lady Lakyus'' said Climb.

''But first, I need to know, why are you training this hard?'' asked Lakyus.

''I'm princess Renner's bodyguard and squire, I need to be at my best always so I can protect her and any of her friends, including you Lady Lakyus'' said Climb blushing a bit.

Lakyus gave a gentle smile and said ''Climb, sweetie, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about protecting me''

''Of course, anyways I need to get cleaned up for the meeting, go without me Lady Lakyus, I'll be right behind you'' said Climb walking away.

Lakyus smiled as he left, but she saw Gazef's frown ''what's wrong?'' she asked.

''I lied to him'' said Gazef ''I said he had potential, I didn't tell him what potential, in terms of power he's gone as far as he can, but in terms of skill he can still improve, a half lie in ways but a lie none the less''

''Your wrong'' said Lakyus ''I know he can become more powerful and I will help him become more powerful, I'll teach him myself if I have to and I know he'll prove you wrong''

''Feel free to try'' shrugged Gazef ''now if you'll excuse me I need to go, the Queen has recently given me a campaign, to find any traces of this Ainz Ooal Gown'' with that Gazef left the training room.

-LINE BREAK-

Ainz had called Sebas back to Nazarick he had decided to learn how to use the Mirror of Remote viewing.

'Alright, once I figure out how to work this Mirror of Remote Viewing, we'll be able to scout more efficiently and we will be able to scout out positions to place sentries to secure Nazarick more efficiently' thought Ainz to himself, as he finally got it.

''Well, done Lord Ainz'' clapped Sebas ''I believe you have finally learned how to fully use the mirror''

''Thank you, I'm sorry for forcing this on you Sebas'' said Ainz.

''It's fine Lord Ainz, Lord Touch Me programmed me to be your butler, so any task you have for me I shall carry it out no matter how tedious the task is'' stated Sebas.

Ainz nodded ''hows this, lets look and see whats beyond the forest surrounding Nazarick then I'd like you to return to the city, if you wouldn't mind''

''I wouldn't mind at all'' said Sebas.

The two then began to look through the Mirror before they saw something ''hmmm a village? going through a festival?''

''I don't know, my lord would you please zoom in?'' asked Sebas.

''Of course'' said Ainz zooming in to see it was a village of where knights were cutting down monsters and Mewmen ''what?'' Ainz was confused, he continued to scan through ''they don't seem to be bandits, what's going on?''

''I'm not sure my lord'' said Sebas ''what shall we do?''

''I see no reason to get involved, so we will not get involved'' stated Ainz.

''Very well my lord'' said Sebas regret heavy in his voice, Ainz could hear it and knew what it was, he was regretting the fact he couldn't help those people, like another he knew Sebas's creator, Touch Me.

Many would hear the name and laugh at it thinking it was suppose to imply something Sexual, it didn't it was a taunt, a taunt, nobody could touch him, so calling himself Touch Me was a taunt to everyone, to touch him, Touch Me was arguably the most powerful of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, he wasn't as powerful as the most powerful entity in Nazarick, but he was more powerful than Ainz, he had saved Ainz when he was still Momonga, when he was alone and weak, with this all in mind Ainz had made a decision, seeing two girls fleeing from a group of three knights he decided to act there.

''Sebas, get back to the capital, take Solution with you, reinforcements will meet up with you in a few days at the least, weeks at the most, inform the other guardians of what is happening, tell Albedo, Cocytus, Demiurge and Shalltear that I want them around points of the Village, were going to pay them a visit'' said Ainz.

''Yes my lord'' said Sebas walking away.

'The day we met, I swore that I would follow by your example Touch Me' he thought to himself, he grabbed the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and held his hand out ''gate!''

A gate then appeared in front of him and he walked through the gate to where he needed to be right in front of the two girls he was spying with the mirror, they looked at him with some kind of joy, the knights not so much.

''I-is that h-h-h-him'' squeaked one.

''Grasp Heart!'' boomed Ainz before making the gesture and squeezing, one of the knights then collapsed, blood leaking out of his armour, blood covered his bony hand as well.

'Good, I didn't use that on the princess, I didn't want to kill her but I did want to try it, it's one of my favourite spells and one of my best' thought Ainz 'I need to run a few more tests but for now lets just take care of these knights'

''IT IS HIM, IT'S AINZ OOAL GOWN!'' screamed another knight.

''Dragon Lightning'' said Ainz blasting the second knight, killing him too, the final knight fell onto his back and quickly crawled on his back to back away.

''PLEASE, PLEASE, NOOOOOOOO!'' Cried the final knight before grasping at his chest, Ainz was now crushing his heart too.

''Pathetic, you can cut down children without hesitation yet you cannot face me'' spat Ainz ''you disgust me, but don't worry you'll serve me soon enough it death''

With that he crushed the knights heart, killing him, before he held his hand out and said ''now for another test, create Undead Death Knight!''

A black ooze started to form around the knight before it went into the knights body, the knight then started to ooze the black liquid before its body morphed into the death knights.

'Whoa it's taking over an undead body… never did that in Yggdrasil' thought Ainz ''Death Knight, I have a task for you, go to the village and find anyone dressed as one of those knights and kill them''

The Death Knight roared before charging off and all Ainz could do was face palm 'note to self, from now on I need to think my commands out a bit better, what's the point of summoning a defensive monsters if I'm just going to send them away' he thought to himself, before turning to the two young girls ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that in front of you it must have been scary''

''No it's fine sir, it was self defence and you saved our lives thank you'' bowed the girl.

''But wait, aren't you Mewmen, shouldn't you be hostile towards me?'' asked Ainz.

''No, we live in Carn Village'' stated the older girl ''a village that mixed Mewmen and Monsters, so were not scared of you''

'What, I thought Mewmen hated monsters' thought Ainz ''forgive me, but I was under the assumption that Monsters did not get along with Mewman's''

''No, Carn Village was established when the first settlers of Mewni took the land from the monsters, the Mewmans didn't want to fight the monsters and soon made peace with a small group of monsters and soon Carne Village became a neutral no fighting zone of monsters and Mewmen, where Monsters and Mewmen live in peace'' explained the girl.

'Oh I get it, it's like a multicultural country that means it when they say they accept people of all walks of life, instead of just saying it and using it as an excuse to populate' thought Ainz, before he took out a vial of healing potion ''I see, your bleeding, hear you'll need this''

''Blood!''

'Oh, right it does look like blood… ok it's cool, just relax and explain it' thought Ainz ''it's fine, this is not blood, it merely looks like blood, it is a potion, a healing potion, drink it and you'll be completely healed''

''Ok'' said Enri ''I've never taken a potion before, I've heard about them though'' she then drank the potion and her wounds were completely healed ''

''Oh, really, you've heard of potions?'' asked Ainz.

''Yes, my friend works at Butterfly Castle to support our village, he currently works as the kitchen boy, even though he has enough medical knowledge to be a doctor at the castle'' stated the girl.

''I see, sounds like a waste of talent, now your names please?'' asked Ainz.

''Oh I'm sorry sir, my name is Enri Emmot and this is my younger sister Nemu'' said the girl.

''I see, don't worry Enri, I am about to save your village, I've set my monsters up all around it and were taking them out, the Death Knight I just summoned is currently headed to your village and will kill all the knights, just wait hear with your sister, I will return to you when I have finished here, for now'' Ainz held his hand up ''Anti-Life cacoon, Protection from Arrows Wall, there I just used two protection spells, they will protect you from close attacks and distance attacks'' Ainz then dug into his cloak and pulled out what looked to be rams horns before throwing them to the girls ''also take these, just incase they will summon an army of goblins to protect you, I will be back soon enough, this shouldn't take too long''

''Wait, I want to thank you for saving my and my sisters life'' said Enri.

''Thank you, very much mister'' said Nemu.

''It's nothing, don't worry about it'' said Ainz.

''Wait, may I have your name?'' asked Enri.

''Yes, you may'' said Ainz ''my name is Ainz Ooal Gown''

-LINE BREAK-

Climb walked through the halls of the castle, he was now all cleaned up and presentable he was going to the meeting that Renner and Lakyus had, he had been best friends with Renner for five years now, she had saved him from a life of poverty, she had managed to get him in the training program for knights, currently he was just a gold rank knight, but he was working hard to change that, since then he had become the princesses squire and her bodyguard, a position he was happy to have.

However when he walked past a maid he was reminded of one thing, the reason why few in the castle liked him ''oh look, the commoner, can you believe the princess let that dog in hear''

Climb just groaned, Sir Stronoff, but he knew that Sir Stronoff had to earn his place and earn his respect and that is what he planned to do, he came to the door of the princesses room and knocked on it ''it's open'' called the voice from the other side, Climb opened the door and walked in to see Renner and Lakyus both sitting on opposite sides, Renner wearing her usual dress and Lakyus wearing the same pink dress he saw her in at the training room, she looked very pretty and had a sort of soft glow to her.

Climb shook his head, before he began to daydream ''I'm sorry for being late Princess'' he said.

''Oh, it's quite alright Climb'' smiled Renner, she then gestured to a seat ''please sit''

''I'm your bodyguard it would be inappropriate'' said Climb.

''Oh stop with the formalities Climb and just sit'' ordered Lakyus.

''M-m-my lady, I couldn't'' sputtered Climb.

''Climb, sweetie how many times must I tell you, it's just Lakyus, only special men get that kind of privilege'' said Lakyus, giving Climb a subtle wink, making him blush a little.

''Special?'' asked Renner.

''Please don't joke like that my lady'' pleaded Climb.

''So it was a joke?'' asked Renner.

''Yes, of course, Climb is special…'' Lakes paused ''don't get me wrong, but he's your man, that's why I was joking''

''How, Incorrigible'' said Renner.

''Don't worry, none of us bite, but Tia over there, now sit down before your tea becomes too cold'' ordered Lakyus, pointing to someone, Climb turned to the knight, she was dressed like a ninja, Climb had never met this member of Blue Rose, he had only met Lakyus, Evileye and Gargaran, he had yet to meet the twins.

''Oh, a pleasure, to meet you Lady-'' Climb was cut off.

''Dame, I prefer Dame Tia'' stated Tia.

''Dame Tia, I have heard of your exploits all of you, your all living legends'' continued Climb.

''Pleasure, thank you for being friends to my fiendish boss'' said Tia, ignoring the indicative sounds Lakyus made.

''Climb, please sit down'' pleaded Renner, Climb sighed and sat down ''thank you, now to the discussion at hand''

''Right about Eight Fingers'' stated Lakyus.

''Oh yes, we have so many monster problems, we forget we also have Mewman problems'' sighed Renner.

''Right, for the past week, the Blue Rose Knights, have been searching out and burning all the Black Dust that Eight Fingers have produced, around the Butterfly Kingdom at least, I don't know how much more they have'' stated Lakyus.

''I'm sorry Lakyus, as my sister is heir I don't have many resources, I only have you and your knights and Climb, I haven't really got any kind of influence, financial backing or military force'' said Renner ''I truly cannot thank you enough, my mother, father and sister do nothing while this happens, we are the only ones doing something, I know mothers duties are important but she never even talks when I ask her about this, she barely talks to me at all, and if we don't do anything our kingdom will eventually crumble, especially since some of the royal lines are giving them support''

''No need to apologise, your my best friend after all'' smiled Lakyus softly ''and I promise to help you anyway that I can sweetie''

''Thank you, Lakyus'' said Renner smiling.

''Excuse me for my ignorance, but I thought that the criminal organisation Eight Fingers was gone'' said Climb.

''No problem Climb, in fact many of the kingdom has that ignorance, yes the Princess has put straight on it, demolishing the slave trade was a strong step, but not enough, the other operations of Eight Fingers are working more secretly now, we've struck a blow, now we just need to kick them while they're down'' stated Lakyus.

''Got it'' nodded Climb.

''One concern now, we don't have the Wand and the whole kingdom knows it, so Eight Fingers might be feeling more confident now to work more openly'' said Lakyus ''we'll just have to hope they get sloppy and so we can capture them, but on that note, we did find a note at a location we burned''

Tia took out said note ''problem is it's all in code'' she said.

''Oh, let me have a look'' said Renner, Tia handed her the note ''oh, I've seen this technique before, a substitution cypher, its quite easy just give me a minute to work it out'' Renner then left the room.

''Amazing'' gasped Tia.

''Yes I know, I can't believe she thinks that she's worthless, she is the only person I really think I can call a genius and mean it'' smiled Lakyus, before adopting a more angry expression ''unlike a certain someone, I know of''

''Are you alright?'' asked Climb.

''I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit frustrated as of late, I try to keep this all in as much as I can'' sighed Lakyus.

''That's not good for you'' said Climb ''listen, if you need to rant, go ahead, I'm free, you can rant to me, its ok really I like helping people''

''You sure?'' asked Lakyus.

''Yeah, go ahead'' smiled Climb, Lakyus smiled back, before putting a serious face on.

''Ok'' said Lakyus.

''Let it all out'' said Climb, as Lakyus took a deep breath.

''Honestly, I find it unfair, Princess Renner has always been better than Princess Star, academically, magically, politically, skilfully and physically'' stated Lakyus ''the only reason Princess Star is heir to the Throne is the fact her mother and father favour her over Renner''

''Hmm, I see, I think I can see your view point, but I want to hear more about it'' said Climb, putting his hand on Lakyus ''look, if you need to rant a bit go for it, I'm listening''

Lakyus blushed and then coughed a little ''ok, I guess I need it, I am just tired of PrIncess Stars constant childish behaviour and I am even more tired about the fact that Queen Moon and King River choose to ignore it, she's never been punished, only gotten a stern talking to and a slap on the wrist, yet they've never really aknowleged Renners accomplishments, the rest of the family have, but they never have, heck even Star hasn't''

''That part is understandable, from what I gather, Princess Star is rather… envious of how the rest of the family treat Renner'' stated Climb.

''I understand, but the level of stunts she's pulled and never gotten any form of punishment, heck the only punishment I can think of is being sent to earth and that is more of a reward than a punishment, the time she ruined the treaty with pixtopia when she caused a Warnicorn stampede, the time she was practicing magic, unsupervised, may I add and burnt down ten cornfeilds, the time she had attacked a group of monsters causing an attack on the castle, wrecking a tenth of it, the time we almost, ALMOST busted the drug trade but then she came in and BLEW IT!'' yelled Lakyus punching the table with so much force it shook and left a little dent.

Climb nodded, he knew Princess Star had caused problems, but never to THAT extent ''ok'' he said softly ''go on please''

''I honestly thought Renner would get the wand, but of course not, its Stars'' said Lakyus ''the impulsive, childish, spoilt brat!''

''Wait, doesn't the first child get the Wand when they're fifteen?'' asked Climb.

''No, no, you see several times in history Queens have decided that the first daughter is unworthy so give it to the child that is worthy'' stated Lakyus.

''Oh I see'' said Climb, he didn't really know much about Mewni's history.

''Star gets the throne, the wand and the attention, what does Renner get… nothing, Renner does everything but gets nothing, while Star does nothing but gets everything and that is what pisses me off!'' spat Lakyus.

Climb put an armoured hand on hers ''hey its ok, the way things are going it seems like Princess Renner will become the new heir to the throne of Mewni'' he said softly.

Lakyus smiled back ''well we can only hope'' she then gave grunt of pain.

''Are you ok?'' asked Climb.

''Yes, my shoulders are just tense'' said Lakyus.

Climb then took off his gauntlets ''ok lean forwards, I'll give you a shoulder massage'' said Climb.

''W-w-what'' spluttered Lakyus, her face becoming fully red ''n-n-no I-I-I-I can't ask you to do that''

''No it's fine hear'' said Climb as he started to massage Lakyus's shoulders.

Almost instantly, Lakyus melted into the feeling of it ''oh… that's good, thank you Climb I need this'' she sighed.

Tia, who had just been observing the two smiled, she knew where this was going, but before she could say anything to see what would happen, Princess Renner entered the room ''alright I-'' the Princess started but the stopped as she saw what was happening she spluttered and then squeaked out ''W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON!''

''Oh n-nothing, nothings going on, sorry, I've been very frustrated lately so Climb offered to massage my shoulders'' smiled Lakyus.

''They're very tense you should go for massages more often they'll loosen the muscles and really help you'' said Climb.

''I barely have time, but thank you for the scenserity Climb, I will try to keep it in mind'' sighed Lakyus.

''Climb, please stop'' ordered the Princess.

''My apologies Princess'' said Climb stopping immediately.

''It's fine, Lakyus is my friend, she's in a bit of pain and your helping her, but please stop for now'' said Renner ''I've figured out the code''

''Well, lets hear it then'' said Lakyus hoping to put the massage behind them… though she couldn't deny how good it felt.

''Well, it's a list of locations, in my fathers kingdom, I don't think it's for more black dust farms, but something else'' said Renner.

''Wait, Eight Fingers is called Eight Fingers because it's literally eight groups right?'' asked Climb.

''Yes, that's the rumour anyways, each one having there own chief'' stated Lakyus.

''Oh, of course thats the plan, they're trying to get things back on track and since the Wand is now in the position of Ainz Ooal Gown, they have more chances then ever, they can't blow it'' stated Renner.

''So they're trying to divert our attention from the more nessesary locations or they're trying to draw us in to the trades that have gotten stronger, so they can build up the weaker ones'' said Lakyus.

''Precisely'' said Renner.

''Don't worry then, this looks like it takes place in the Johansen Kingdom, we'll go there and investigate'' stated Lakyus.

''Actually Lakyus, you, the Blue Rose Knights, Climb and I will leave after the annual day of the Butterfly-Johansen family picnic, I am coming with you to assist with the investigation'' said Renner.

''But, what princess let me go instead, I'll be in your place as your representative, it's my job as a squire after all'' said Climb.

''It'll be alright Climb, I have almost defeated my sister in combat before, the only reason she won, which I'm not much for, but I am rather good at magic'' said Renner.

''Alright, if you insist, but I have a condition, when we are investigating you are to follow my instructions at all time, for your safety'' said Lakyus.

''I'm not a child and I am very proficient in combat magic, not to the extent my sister is but still I am very proficient'' stated Renner.

''I know sweetie, I just want what Climb to keep you safe'' said Lakyus.

''Thank you, Lakyus'' said Renner hugging Lakyus.

''Your welcome'' said Lakyus hugging back, she broke the hug and said ''now please excuse Tia and I, we need to get the other members of the Blue Rose knights and prepare'' with that the two lady knights left the room.

As the two Blue Rose knights walked out of the room and down the hall to talk with there team ''alright, you tell Tina, I'll tell Gargaran and Evileye, then we can make a list of supplies we might need and what positions and forces we might need'' said Lakyus ''what do you think?''

''Excellent, whatever I don't care at the moment'' said Tia.

''Then what do you care about at the moment?'' asked Lakyus.

''Why don't you tell him?'' asked Tia.

''Tell who what?'' asked Lakyus.

''Your feelings'' said Tia, Lakyus stopped and adopted a sad look before looking at the ground.

''He can't know'' sighed Lakyus ''because she likes him and I can't do that to her''

''So your sacrificing your happiness for the princesses, that's very noble of you'' said Tia.

''Thank you, Tia, thanks you'' said Lakyus.

-LINE BREAK-

The battle with the knights was going terribly… for the knights, Ainz's Death Knight had joined up with Shalltear's Vampire Brides, Demiurge's Evil Lords and Cocytus and well… you tell me how you think its going…

The knights were being cut down left and right, the villagers were watching the fight in horror as the knights were cut down like pigs to a slaughter, it went insanely bad as the captain was cut down, the Death knight was just rapidly killing everything in its path, the Vampire Brides were cutting down knight, after knight with precise strikes, the Evil Lords were all cutting down the knights that tried to flee and Cocytus not even seeing these knights as warriors just froze them with his icy aura, freezing them all solid.

The villagers were all huddled up in fear at the carnage, Buff Frog was in this village, he and the lady frog, Ruff Toad, they had decided they had enough of the monster Mewman war thing and so had moved to Carn and gotten married, however now this was happening, they were lucky to survive since Buff Frog was well known since he joined Ludo's forces, he tried to shield his Stepchildren from the carnage he was witnessing as the Death Knight stabbed a man over and over and over again.

What's worse is that anyone the Death Knight seemed to kill became a zombie and soon started to pray upon there former comrades, it was a horrible display of power which many of the older members of the village tried to shield from the younger ones, soon there were only there were only four knights left, they all held there swords up quivering so much the armour actually made noise.

The forces approached the death knight roaring ''Death Knight, All of you, that is enough!'' boomed a loud voice, everyone steered up to see Ainz flying above them all a menacing aura around him as he descended to land.

''Who's that'' asked Ruff Toad.

''I don't know'' said Buff Frog.

''O-oh god… it's him'' squeaked one of the knights.

''We're screwed'' squeaked another.

''Is he the embodiment of death?'' asked another villager.

''No he is no embodiment, he is the very god that rules death itself'' said the village chief as he saw Ainz descend, Albedo and Shalltear, clad in there armour, both walked up to Ainz along with Demiurge and Cocytus.

''Lord Ainz, we have dealt with all of the scum, only those four are left'' said Albedo pointing to the knights.

''I see, we'll take one for interrogation, that one'' said Ainz pointing at a random knight.

''AHHHHHHHHH!'' screamed the knight as the Vampire Brides ''NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE, DON'T LET THEM- NOOOOOOOOOO!''

''Ok, if he doesn't want to be taken kill him'' ordered Ainz.

Shalltear grinned holding up her index finger with her knife like nail, before walking up to the knight slowly ''WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME, NOOOOOOOOOO-'' Shalltear slit his throat.

''Ok, then take that one now'' ordered Ainz pointing at another knight, this time the knight simply fainted and the vampire brides simply dragged him off, causing the other two knights to panic.

''Oh no, he took Jimmy''

''I know Jimmy's the biggest coward you ever met''

''Yeah he'll crack in 10 seconds give or take''

''Yeah, defiantly''

''What are we gonna do!''

''Just calm down, I'll think of something''

''EHEM!'' said Ainz very loudly to get the knights attention ''you two go tell your superiors that I told you to get lost, also that I decimated your pitiful forces without losing any of mine, go before I change my mind and just kill you both!''

The two knights screamed and ran away, Ainz just shook his head 'acting is one tough gig… unless the people your trying to fool are idiots in which case its rather easy'

''One of you take, 'Jimmy' as they called him and take him to interrogation'' ordered Ainz pointing to the Evil Lords, Envy was the first to do so and then began to take the prisoner away.

'Oh, this is a long day I can feel it already' thought Ainz to himself.

''Excuse me sir'' called out the village chief ''why did you save us''

''I decided to follow the words of a friend'' stated Ainz ''however I won't do this for free'' he saw the faces of the people lighten up.

'Good, it's as I thought they won't question a thing if they think I'm doing this for money' thought Ainz, but his peaceful thinking was interrupted with:

''YOU!''

A frog monster grabbed Demiurge by his suit ''oh hello there, your looking well'' Demiurge said.

''You, I kill you!'' snapped the monster.

''Buff Frog enough!'' ordered the chief.

''But, he- he- he got me thrown out'' said Buff Frog.

''Yes thrown out of that ruffian Ludo's army'' said the village chief that silenced Buff Frog, then he realised something ''My Granddaughters, Enri! Nemu!''

''They're fine, I saved them'' said Ainz.

''Oh, thank you, thank you!'' gasped the chief.

''It's fine, now I would like a discussion with everyone hear in power, that will be my compensation, but first lets get your granddaughters'' said Ainz.

-LINE BREAK-

Once they were back Enri and Nemu in tow they demanded any information they could give them, they didn't have much that Ainz didn't already know but they did have one thing:

''Have you heard of Princess Renner Butterfly yet?'' asked the cheif.

''No I haven't, I thought there was only one Butterfly Princess, Star Butterfly'' stated Ainz.

''Surprised all of us too, found out a week ago, apparently she abolished the slave trade, rather impressive isn't it for a fourteen year old kid isn't it'' said the village cheif.

''Tell me about this Princess Renner'' ordered Ainz.

''Well, not many know of her existence, most of the kingdom found out only last month, when it was discovered that the Butterfly Family's Royal Magic Wand was taken, by you I assume, you share the name, as the person who took it'' said the village chief.

''Yes I did, is that a problem?'' asked Ainz.

''Don't worry, the Butterfly family doesn't help anyone not out hear anyway, so we don't care, we actually applaud you for it, for doing a task nobody else could do'' stated the village chief.

''Thank you now please continue, Princess Renner'' ordered Ainz.

''Right, some of the castle works let it slip what happened, so apparently Queen Moon used some pretty dark magic to defeat the Lizard, this meant she could have only one child, but then, a miracle seemed to happen, a year later, Princess Renner Butterfly was born, but they kept it a secret, you see the Queen seems to favour Star over Renner, she didn't even give Renner a name that reflects the night sky or any kind of cosmology like is traditional for females of the Butterfly family'' stated the village cheif.

''I see'' said Ainz 'well, this is an interesting turn, if I were watching an anime I'd say this is a plot twist, I need to scope this new princess out but for now to deal with this'

''Village chief I have a deal for you'' stated Ainz.

''A deal?'' asked the village chief.

''Yes, not the deal is simple, I have an army, one that can protect this village, now, I will send some of my forces hear to provide security and protection to your people'' stated Ainz, making many look joyful until Ainz went on ''there is however, a price for this, your village will fall under my control and will be part of my rule, everything your village owns, all resources will belong to me and you will be under my command'' Ainz paused so the council could let it sink in ''now I will wait outside for your answer, think carefully about this''

With that Ainz and Guardians left the building to let the council to talk it over and the guardians finally got to ask the question, Shalltear was just impactcient enough to ask first: ''my lord, why are we associating with such lower life forms?''

''Simple, this is a good chance to experiment, if we wish to establish a rule then we will need to command Monsters and Mewmen, this is a good experiment, since these people are both then it also gives the impression that we also care for both and are willing to allow both to serve us, along with the fact that this town holds many resources such as corn, I don't understand there obsession with corn and other supplies it would be a good idea to take this village, on top of this village being innocent the fact we saved it from knights most likely the Butterfly families knights will make us seem like heroes as oppose to them, it'll drag them further in the mud and make them look like villains attacking an innocent village, shall I go on or have I proven the point?''

''I believe you have, forgive us for not understanding the complexities of your decision'' bowed Demiurge.

''As expected of Lord Ainz, always ten steps ahead'' said Shalltear.

''Yes, but we will first need to see if the village council approves of this action'' stated Ainz.

''They will my lord'' said Albedo ''they would be fools not to''

-LINE BREAK-

An hour passed and the village chief exited the house with Buff Frog and Enri in tow ''Lord Ainz, I'd like to thank you for saving my granddaughters, we all spoke and agreed, except for Buff Frog hear, we all agree, we will fall under your control'' he said.

''Excellent, I will start by posting soldiers around the perimeter of the village, Demiurge can I trust you to do that?'' asked Ainz, causing Buff Frog to growl, it didn't help that Demiurge gave Buff Frog a smug grin.

''Of course my lord, I am always reliable aren't I'' said Demiurge smugly, Ainz knew why he was doing this, he wanted to see if he could push Buff Frog to acting, Buff Frog was doing everything he could to hold himself back.

''Good, now once that is done, I gave your granddaughter two goblin horns, hear are two more, now, we are going to fortify defences to the village by making a wall around it in order to protect it'' stated Ainz ''we'll just have to check everything any merchant or traveler has to ensure security, now to the horns, use them to summon an army of goblins to help increase defence hear''

''Lord Ainz, I'd like to ask if your sure you don't want these back'' said Enri holding up the horns.

''No it's fine'' said Ainz.

'I have thousands of those horns, losing 4 is no big deal, in fact if this experiment works I can afford to give them all away to other villages I capture or recruit to my cause, in Yggdrasil you had to be mindful of your resources, currently I have been' thought Ainz 'though I will have to earn extra money, in Yggdrasil you had to use the games currency to purchase certain things in game, such as mercenary NPC's, I might want to try that with other currency to see if it works, there's also the Exchange Box, I need to test and- oh this is giving me a headache, I'll think about this later'

''After that I will place a consultant of mine hear, to protect the village as well as well as inform me of all developments and changes'' stated Ainz.

''A brilliant strategy, Lord Ainz'' said the village chief.

''Indeed, Lord Ainz shall I assist Demiurge?'' asked Cocytus.

''Yes, it will make for more efficiency and I would like it done as quickly as possible, when your both done, leave the Evil Lords in charge but under strict orders not to harm any Mewmen or Monsters, then return to Nazarick, we'll have a meeting once your both back, understood?'' asked Ainz.

''Yes my lord'' the two guardians said, as Ainz, Albedo and Shalltear, along with Shalltear's two vampire brides teleported back to Nazarick.

-LINE BREAK-

As soon as Demiurge and Cocytus returned from there task, the meeting was held in the throne room, Ainz sitting on the throne, Albedo to his side and all the guardians bowing before him.

''Guardians, with the new information and resources we have obtained, I believe I have a plan, to infiltrate the castle, this whole time I've kept Sebas out of the castle because I wanted to get a feel of the kingdom, he has given me enough to enact on a plan, to infiltrate the castle'' said Ainz ''however, this will cause me to stay in the castle for extended periods of time, so I'll need to leave one of you in charge of Nazarick''

''How do you plan to infiltrate the castle my lord?'' asked Albedo.

''Simple, one you will attack the Princess when she leaves the castle, the Blue Rose Knights might be a problem, but I'm sure not too much of a problem, once that is said and done I shall appear in this armour and battle you, showing my power, with all that said and done I will then ask to be recruited'' explained Ainz ''not only giving me a way to examine this princess but in perfect place to spy on the royal palace''

''As expected of Lord Ainz, always planning ahead'' praised Aura.

''Thank you, Aura, now, once I gain this position the rest of you will set out with the tasks I am about to give you'' said Ainz ''Demiurge, there is a chance that we are running low on parchment for scrolls you are to find any source to make new parchment''

''It shall be done, I already have a few ideas given some animals in this world'' said Demiurge.

''Shalltear, you shall join up with Sebas and Solution, take your vampire brides if you wish, if we ever want to take on the kingdom of Mewni then we will need more higher levelled soldiers, so you shall be in charge of

''Yes, my lord it shall be done'' smiled Shalltear as she bowed.

''Cocytus, you will be leading the campaign on these Lizardmen, I will return and give you further instructions to carry out this campaign, am I understood?''

''Yes, Lord Ainz'' bowed Cocytus.

''Aura, you and Mare will be in charge of the construction of new bases and locations, you shall also be making a wall around Carn Village''

''Of course Lord Ainz'' said Aura bowing.

''… y-yes Lord Ainz'' Mare stuttered, copying his sister.

''And finally Albedo shall be left in charge while I am gone, however I do have a task for you as well Albedo, if need be you will be sent to the underworld with your sister Nigerdo to find out any information'' ordered Ainz.

''I understand Lord Ainz, I shall not fail you'' smiled Albedo.

''But my Lord, forgive my questioning, who will be incharge?'' asked Demiurge.

''If that is to happen, then you Demiurge shall select someone you trust and temporarily put them in charge of the operation and return hear two command, that or Pandora's Actor will take command'' stated Ainz 'as embarrassing as option B seems, it seems like the only choice if we can't get Demiurge' he then continued with ''is that understood''

''Yes my lord'' they all bowed.

''Excellent!''

 **Oh yeah, you know that thing I was saying I was going to try, well it's a bit out there but I've decided to make Climb x Lakyus a thing, see how it goes, if anyone's objective to that sorry but it's the creative decision I've decided to go with the characters, also yes Renner is still going to be a Yandere and is going to react negatively to this, if anyone has any ideas for this go ahead, I am not the best at writing romance.**

 **And I might as well say this, I find most of the canonical Queens to be… disappointing is me being nice so… Yeah I'll be nice, they're disappointing, the only ones I found good are:**

 **Moon**

 **Eclipsa**

 **Celena**

 **Festiva (my favourite by design alone)**

 **Solaria**

 **Skywynne**

 **So yeah I'm also making up my own Queens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'll say this much, I expect this to be a shorter chapter (boy was I wrong when I finished this thing) I also think this might be the first chapter not to have Ainz in it, it's at this point that I'm going to try and have Star go through a bit of a character arc.**

 **Oh before we start I don't know if my PM got to this one user nightmaster000, yes I have seen those, the SVTFOE Mewni Queens by jgss0109, if someone who hasn't is reading this part I recommend you check them out, they are really well drawn and I think they would have been the perfect picks for the previous Queens, but no we got the trading cards instead which were nothing but letdowns and disappointments, I referenced one of my favourites he's done in this chapter, I don't want to just use his and rip him off and I feel like that would be stealing so I made my own.**

Chapter 6

Sebas walked along the streets of the Johansen kingdoms main city, he had a long day he had managed to purchase a book of all of Mewni's thirty Queens and had obtained some information about magic that was widely used by others, such as the floating board spell, he was headed back to the mansion that Lord Ainz had set up as a cover for him and Solution when he witnessed something.

A very large man threw a sack of something out of what appeared to be the back of a store ''go shadow demon'' ordered Sebas curious as to what was in the sack, the shadow demon quickly did its work cutting into the sack and revealing a human arm.

Sebas quickly went to investigate and found a young woman in the sack, her hand reaching out to grab his suits pants, she had been beaten severely, her whole body was almost unrecognisable as human, her body was covered in so many scars and bruises, her hair was blond, but it was all ratty, with knots, she looked like she had went through hell.

''You can let go, you have my attention, if you need assistance please just ask'' said Sebas as kindly as he could.

''Hey old man, where did you blow in from?'' asked a big man who walked out, he then leaned in towards Sebas ''well you gonna answer?'' But then he was taken by surprise as Seas lifted him up by the front of his shirt.

''I am assuming you know this woman'' said Sebas.

''She's one of my employers property'' stated the man.

''So she's human, yet you forced or at least allowed extreme violence upon her'' growled Sebas ''and where were you planning to take her while she was in that sack?''

''To the temple, she's very sick'' stated the man, Sebas then dropped him.

''I see, then I guess you won't mind if I am to take her in your state'' said Sebas dropping him.

''Wait, legally speaking she belongs to us, if you take her it'll be kidnapping'' stated the man ''and a proper butler like yourself to get mixed up in this without his master knowing 'bout it or consent''

''A valid point'' stated Sebas before leaning down ''do you want me to help you miss?'' silence for a few minute ''do you want help or not?'' there were a few sounds from her mouth ''I do not help people who choose prayer over action, they are like flowers waiting for rain, but you, your fighting to stay alive, so let go of your fear and be a peace, as of this moment I will protect you''

''Like hells she is I never agreed to that'' growled the man.

Sebas glared scaring the man ''like hell? Are you implying my words have no merit? An immoral blight like you!?''

''N-no of course not'' said the man scared.

''Good then we shall take our leave'' said Sebas picking up the girl and started to walk away.

''W-wait'' called the man.

''Is there something else?'' asked Sebas stopping.

''N-no but if you take her I won't last long, I'm in deep with Eight Fingers, they're the ones who rule this kingdom from the shadows if you take her, they'll kill me slowly'' said the man.

 **'Because helping a person in trouble is always the right thing to do!'**

''I couldn't possibly do that'' stated Sebas.

''Please have a heart'' the man begged, but then Sebas tossed him a bag of money.

''There, its all platinum dollars, feel free to use it in whatever way you wish to use it for'' stated Sebas as he began to walk off cradling the young woman in his arms.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile at another part of the kingdom the Butterfly-Johansen family picnic was progressing, with Star Butterfly sitting at the kids table for the 15th year straight and naturally she wasn't very happy about it, Marco was trying to calm her down though, it didn't help that her younger sister Renner was sitting at the grown up table, she had invited the blue Rose knights too, in order to add some security due to the threat of Ainz Ooal Gown, they were sitting at there own table though, they had dressed in there armour in order to act for an attack.

''I don't get it, why does Renner gets to sit at the grown up table, when I'm older than her?!'' asked Star feeling angry.

''Hey calm down alright, it's not all bad'' said Marco trying to defuse the situation 'though honestly I think its because she acts more maturely, but still what do I know'

''All the fun stuff is happening over there'' said Star pointing to the grown up table.

There the Johansen were eating like savages, while the Butterfly's were being fed, Renner on the other hand was acting very maturely and feeding herself, soon enough a piece of corn flew into some cup and the sound of one of the Butterfly's sipping caused the Johansen's irritation, it was then that an argument broke out ''Oh it's starting'' smiled Star.

Moon was trying to pacify everyone, Renner was too, but it didn't help that there husband/father was leading the Johansen charge, eventually Renner walked over to the Knights table and got Gagaran, who then proceeded to slam her very large hammer into the ground silencing everyone.

''Thank you, Gagaran'' smiled Renner.

''No probs'' smiled Gagaran.

''Wow, you really don't mess around do you miss Gagaran'' said Climb.

''Hey if it works it works virgin'' smiled Gagaran.

''Eh, can't argue there'' shrugged Climb.

''Alright everyone, lets all calm down'' said Renner calmly ''we are all royalty hear aren't we? there's no need to fight, we can all work this out in a civilised manner, with-''

Renner was cut off by her father ''with a game of Flags!''

The rest of the families cheered all of them taking out there flags, Gagaran stood up with a flag too, as the others went to take there marks Gagaran went over to Renner ''princess I can't play unless I can represent someone, may I represent you?'' she asked.

''Gagaran'' Lakyus groaned.

''Of course, I don't mind, I wished to solve it without violence but that no longer seems to be an option'' said Renner ''I do not wish to participate, but if you wish to participate as my representative very well, but you must promise me you'll win, that way I will likely be able to make sure no one side is superior''

''You know the Johansens don't really see you as one of them right?'' asked Gagaran.

''Ah, right'' said Renner, her face falling, the Johanses didn't care for her much, they saw her more as a 'goodie two shoes croquet playing fuddy-duddy' they were far more accepting of Star though because she was more like them, but they honestly didn't care for Renner as she was as far from them as possible.

''Oh, I'm sorry princess'' said Gagaran noticing Renners face falling.

''No, it's fine, have fun'' smiled Renner, Gagaran grinned again and ran off towards the game.

''Come on, Marco, let's play'' said Star taking out her flag ''all we need to do is get this flag up there'' Star pointed at a rather average hill.

''Oh, like king of the hill, I rock at that game'' grinned Marco exited for the game.

''No, not that hill, that hill'' said Star pointing to another hill, more like a mountain, this one looked to have many environments and looked very dangerous.

''Wow'' said Marco having second thoughts.

''And the winner get's to look down on everyone else for a whole year!'' cheered Star ''I am so ready for this''

''No way'' said Moon taking the flag from her.

''Hey, that's my flag'' said Star.

''You can have it back after the match, but you won't be playing flags today'' stated Moon.

''Why not, you played flags when you were my age'' said Star.

''I did a lot of that you won't be doing at your age'' stated Moon.

''It's not fair, Gagaran gets to play and she's… ok she's twenty but still'' said Star indignantly.

''Well one she's a knight and two I'm not Gagaran's mother now am I?'' asked Moon, Star gave a growl ''look I know it's not easy being the oldest at the kids table, but your not ready to be one of the youngest at the adults table''

''And Renner is?'' asked Star angrily.

''Renner acts more maturely than you do, so yes Renner is'' said Moon ''now go help your little cousins chew there corn''

Star growled ''I can play this game''

''Wait, why can't you have one of the knights represent you, like Renner did?'' asked Marco.

''Urrg, no way would I let one of Renners knights be my representative'' said Star ''we'll just form our own team, but don't worry Marco we'll still be sitting at the kids table''

-LINE BREAK-

''Welcome back Lord Seb-'' Solution stopped as she saw the girl Sebas was carrying ''if you do not mind may I ask what the hell is that?''

''I found her'' stated Sebas.

''I can see that and since I don't think you intending it as a gift for me, may I ask, what do you plan to do with her?'' asked Solution.

''A good question for now I'd like you to heal her'' stated Sebas.

''Heal it, seriously?'' asked Solution dismissively ''couldn't you have just left it at a temple or something for such treatment?''

Sebas looked down ''ah, how foolish of me, not to realise such a thing''

''Shall I dispose of it?'' asked Solution.

''No, I've taken it this far Solution, we might as well go further and see where it takes us'' said Sebas ''it would be a waste to not think of an effective use for her'' Solution narrowed her eyes at she was very hesitant about this ''if you don't mind I would like you to start by assessing her physical condition''

''Very well Lord Sebas'' said Solution unenthusiastically, Sebas took the girl to a room and left so Solution could do her work on her.

'How could I be so foolish!?' Sebas thought to himself 'Saving a person is the right thing to do, that philosophy is also the motto of my creator Lord Touch Me, that man lived and breathed justice, perhaps that is the reason I am as I am, but is this a gift? Or a curse?'

Later Sebas was working on his reports to Lord Ainz, the floating board and the Mewni Queens were the main subject, he was currently trying to find information on the Johansen kingdom for Lord Ainz having found all he needed about the Butterfly kingdom, besides Lord Ainz himself was going to spy on it now.

''How is our guest?'' asked Sebas.

Solution then began to list off the list of damage the girl had ''it has three Sexual diseases including Syphilis, several cracked ribs and broken fingers, the tendons in its right leg and left arm are torn, teeth have been removed, it also has an anal fissure, it seems to be addicted to a drug and has multiple-''

''Can she be treated?'' asked Sebas.

''Easily'' stated Solution.

''Then please do so'' ordered Sebas.

''That is not my specialty lord, Lady Pestonya's healing magic would be much better suited by far'' stated Solution.

''Solution you have the necessary healing scrolls do you not, then use them'' ordered Sebas.

''But Lord Sebas, those scrolls were provided to us by the supreme one to fulfil his will, would it not be blasphemous to use them up on lowly Mewman scum!?'' demanded Solution.

''That is an order!'' barked Sebas.

''Very well, Lord Sebas'' bowed Solution ''if I may be so forward, what activities do you have planned? I'm assuming that is the reason you want her recovered''

Sebas just ignored the question and carried on ''once your done, draw a warm make her comfortable, I will go out shopping for food in the meanwhile''

''If I may sir, shouldn't we call Lord Ainz, resting her physically is one thing, but we may not be able to do so well mentally'' stated Solution.

''Lord Ainz, does not need to be bothered do you understand!'' demanded Sebas, Solution realised something from this.

''He doesn't know does he!'' growled Solution.

''Yes he doesn't and he doesn't need to know and you will not tell him, that is an order!'' stated Seas strongly as he left the room.

Solution stomped angrily to the girls room and entered it, she would fulfil her task as Sebas's Subordinate she had no choice, but she was so angry to do so, disgusted to do so in fact, the fact this was being done without Lord Ainz's knowledge angered her even more.

''Pray for your and Sebas's sakes that you are worth it, if not I will gladly kill you both for Lord Ainz'' spat Solution getting ready to work on the girl ''but just for my enjoyment, might as well have a taste~''

-LINE BREAK-

Queen Moon just sat and watched the game, while her daughter(s) had lunch she had to watch as it was mandatory, though she had no idea why, she was really just thinking of sleeping through it, when she heard:

''Excuse me mother''

Moon opened her eyes to see Renner standing next to her seat ''yes Renner, did you need something?'' asked Moon.

Moon had often regretted the way she had raised Renner, she knew it made her look dismissive of one child and that had brought a lot of ire on her, Lakyus being one of the main people who ired her for it, but truth was she did love Renner, but it just seemed like since Renner could walk and talk she didn't need her.

Renner was walking and talking before Star, at the age of five she had read every single thick book on politics she could find while Star was still flicking through picture books, she had met Lakyus in the castle at a ball, the same one where Star met Pony Head, but whereas those two just fooled around, Renner and Lakyus got stuff done.

Renner had found information to make Lakyus a knight and training for Lakyus to become a knight and the two had worked to make her into a knight and at the age of thirteen Lakyus had become the youngest Adamantite in Mewni history, she remembered Lakyus parents that day, they were also knight, they had never looked more proud.

But first there was when they when they were ten, they had been training in the spider bite woods on magic and steel, when they had met an orphan boy there, Climb, they had apparently made a quick and strong bond together as they had taken him to the castle, he then revealed he too wanted to be a knight, so Renner got him into the training program naming him as her squire once he completed with a gold rank.

And then there was when Star became fifteen and Moon had made one move that brought a lot of ire to her, heck she now felt ire at the decision, the decision to make Star the future queen, yes she knew that some Queens like Queen, Artemis the Huntress had broken the tradition and given the wand to the younger child, but she felt like this may give Star more responsibility, she was defiantly wrong and it didn't help that she never really punished Star, she was glad that she hadn't sent Star to St. Olga's now, knowing what the place was like now, but she really should have punished Star some more in the past.

But one thing Moon did regret above all else was not spending more time with Renner, she just hoped she could make up for this in the future.

''No, Climb found something that I think I should show you'' said Renner taking Moons hand and leading her to the kids table, where she proceeded to smack Star's head, but before Moon could scold her, Star's head fell off, Moon's eyes widen as she saw it was made of corn, so was Marco, Moon then realised what had happened.

''Renner sweetheart, thank you for telling me sweetheart, I have to deal with this'' growled Moon.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Star and Marco had made it to the snowy area and Star had just thrown River down the hill ''You just threw your dad off a mountain!'' cried Marco.

''Haven't you got it yet!? You don't waste time on anybody!'' cried Star.

''Oh really'' said a familiar voice behind Star, turning she saw Moon standing there, her arms crossed, she was not impressed.

''Oh… hi mum'' said Star nervously ''fancy meeting you hear''

''Yes, your sister introduced me to your twin, she was made of corn, I don't think I ever gave birth to a cron baby, I'm sure I'd remember it'' said Moon.

''Of course Renner would tell'' Star snarled under her breath.

''I'm disappointed in you Star, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised now come on, were going back down, no arguments'' said Moon, her voice letting everyone know that this was not a discussion.

''No, no I can play this game and I am playing through to the end'' said Star ''you wouldn't stop dad and I'm not stopping either, I don't see why I have to sit at the babies table-''

''THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!'' screamed Moon, yes she put up with Star all the time, but years of it with River had sort of trained her to do so, but Star sometimes surpassed her father with this and she had honestly had enough of it, Star on the other hand was scared she had never seen her mother this angry ''I OFTEN REGRETTED NOT GIVING YOUR SISTER THE THRONE AND ITS MOMENTS LIKE THIS THAT SHOWS IT, RENNER'S YOUR YOUNGER SISTER BUT SHE ACTS OLDER THAN YOU, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU JUST DISOBEYED ME AND PULLED A STUNT THAT COULD POTENTIALLY BREAK A LIMB, ALL THIS, JUST TO GO TO A DIFFERENT TABLE THAT I WAS GOING TO PUT YOU ON IF YOU DIDN'T DO THIS, BUT NOW YOUR NOT SITTING ON THAT TABLE UNTIL YOU 40 AT THE LEAST, NOW COME ON AND IF YOU DON'T WALK I'LL JUST LEVITATE YOU!''

-LINE BREAK-

Later Star and Marco were both still sitting at the kids table, the game of Flags was over and unsurprisingly Gagaran won, so Renner was able to defuse the tension between her two families trying to tell them that they were both equal, they both didn't like this and were now eating on two seperate tables, Renner sitting in the middle on her own table with Climb and the Blue Rose knights, Star glaring holes in Renners head as she happily ate her food ''tattletale'' she grumbled under her breath.

''Hey not all bad…'' said Marco trailing off weakly as Star glared at him, which shut Marco up.

But then things looked like they were taking a turn for the worst as Renner approached them and said ''sister do you mind coming to my table for a minute''

Naturally Queen Moon was there in an instant ''no Renner, don't this is a punishment natural as that, don't give any sympathy to Star, she disobeyed and so she will be punished with this'' she stated.

''No, mother I need to talk to Star about something important to me'' said Renner.

''Well, it defeats the purpose of her punishment, but as long as she is returned to the kids table after the talk you have I have no problems'' stated Moon.

''Of course mother'' stated Renner.

''I know can trust you at least Renner'' said Moon glaring at Star, she was really upset at what Star had done and what was worse, Star didn't even seem to know what she did, Marco really just wanted to scream at this point because he wanted to apologise to Queen Moon, but he knew that would upset Star as she saw this as an unjust punishment, he really didn't know what to do, maybe this would help, though he knew it would be along time before he or Star earned Queen Moon's trust back.

The three then went to her table, once there many of the knights who still hadn't forgiven Star for the fact she had blown there attempt to capture the leader of the Drug Trade (Lakyus, Evileye and the Twins) all shot Star a subtle glare.

''Ok, what do you want Renner?'' asked Star.

''Tomorrow, I am planning a trip to our fathers kingdom, in order to investigate a happening with Eight Fingers'' stated Renner

''Who?'' asked Star.

''The main criminal organisation of Mewni'' stated Lakyus irritably.

''Oh'' said Star.

''*cough* idiot *cough*'' Lakyus… coughed?

''And I would like you to accompany us'' said Renner.

Marco perked up, this might be a way to get back in Queen Moons good graces for him and Star, he could see that Star was about to refuse and quickly said ''we accept''

Star turned to Marco and quickly dragged him off ''excuse us for a minute'' she said ''what are you doing? I don't want to and I am not helping Renner!''

''I know you don't but remember what happened today, I don't know if you noticed, but you lost a lot of trust from your mum, this is a good chance to earn some of that trust back alright, if we don't she might want Renner to have the throne'' said Marco and then he smiled he just knew what he had done.

Star gasped and then grabbed Marco by the front of his hoodie ''no, that cannot happen!''

''Right, but we need to earn Moons trust back, helping your sister with this is an excellent way to do this, we just need to prove your as mature and responsible as Renner'' stated Marco.

Star then adopted a determined expression and dragged Marco back to Renner's table ''alright we talked about it and agreed, we'll help you'' stated Star.

''Excellent, we'll leave when you have the time'' smiled Renner.

''Tomorrow's fine, we'll go tomorrow'' said Star.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Sebas had returned to the mansion and had cooked a meal with what he had gotten from the town, he entered the girls room, knocking on the door, he saw the young girl sitting up on the bed, she looked much better, she had no more bruises or scars and her hair was back to being in healthy condition, Sebas walked up to her carrying a bowl of food, it was soup, he didn't want to give her anything too solid yet.

''It seems like the healing magic has worked excellently, how are you feeling young lady, you must be hungry'' stated Sebas putting down the tray in front of her ''hear, eat before it gets cold'' the girl started to scarf down the soup hungrily, when she was finished Sebas continued talking to her ''you are safe from any danger, when you next wake you'll still be in this bed, you have my word, as head butler of the Pleiades''

''T-thank y-y-you very m-m-much'' she said in a broken voice.

''Please, think nothing of it, now that I have taken you in I will make sure you are safe to the best of my abilities'' said Sebas this was too much for the girl as she broke down and cried ''there, there it's alright, they can't hurt you now'' after drying her tears Sebas said ''you should get some rest, when your ready we will discuss what comes next''

''What do you mean… comes next?'' asked the girl.

''I don't think its a good idea for you to stay hear'' stated Sebas ''oh, my apologies, my name is Sebas Tian, but please call me Sebas may I have your name?''

''M-m-my name is T-T-Tuare sir'' stated the girl.

''I see, a very fine name'' said Sebas.

''Ok sir'' said Tuare.

Afterwards Sebas left the room only to find Solution standing outside the room, she did not look pleased ''something the matter?'' asked Sebas.

''I have to know, what are you planning to do with that woman?'' asked Solution.

''Her name is Tuare'' said Sebas.

''I don't care about it's name'' stated Solution ''Lord Sebas, I do not know the reasons you had for bring that thing into this house, but it did receive those injuries from a certain type of people what happens when they realise that it is still alive?''

''If and I do mean if, that does happen then I shall deal with it'' stated Sebas ''for now, wait and see what happens for a little while or can you not do that?''

''For your sake and I do mean for your sake, this better be worth it'' growled Solution.

''Is that a threat!'' Sebas growled back.

''No! It is a promise, because you do realise Lady Shalltear is going to meet up with us, what then? How will you hide it then? Not to mention unlike me Lady Shalltear outranks you so she will be fully free to call Lord Ainz, you will receive full punishment and I may receive some from being involved in this so please tell me you have a plan!'' barked Solution.

Seas was taken aback there and was silent, he really did not think about when Lady Shalltear would be coming, that really did not work for this situation and his silence seemed to tip Solution to the truth.

''You didn't did you?'' asked Solution, when she was met with no answer she just said ''you have three days to come up with one, if that is not the case, like it or not, order me or not, I will contact Lord Ainz!''

 **Yeah, I'm going with that, I'm going with this plot line, Star and a least Marco will meet Sebas, but I just have to ask and please someone answer:**

 **-RANT ALEART-**

 **Why does everyone or most of everyone call Solution a 'tattletale bitch' yeah maybe its only two guy I heard this form and I don't know how far this goes, but why? Yeah she told on Seas but not without good reason, yeah she told Ainz, but only because it seemed like Sebas would betray him, by taking in Tsuare, using up the Scrolls Ainz provided them with and not telling Ainz, so yeah seemed like he was going to betray them, so she told Ainz, why does that make her a 'tattletale bitch' when all she did was her job, how just how?**

 **-RANT ALEART-**

 **Ok rant aside and I'm sorry if that rant was inaccurate, but I hope you enjoyed the stuff I did with Queen Moon and Star, I was trying to make Moon seem conflicted I don't know if it worked, another rant, I write this one note's and it constantly changed Sebas's name to Seas so I had to change it back it was so annoying, just letting you all know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ainz took a moment to inspect himself in his full plate armour, he felt like it looked convincing and would likely make him seem very powerful and intimidating which is what he wanted for this little operation, he looked over to Narberal he had decided for her to be his guard, the guardians insisted upon it, so Ainz had picked Narberal to do so.

He heard a knock at the door ''come in'' he called.

Albedo entered the room ''my lord, I wish to make a request'' she said bowing as she entered.

''Yes Albedo, what is your request?'' asked Ainz.

''My Lord as you said you would like me to go to the underworld, if you so desire it, well I would like to go to the Underworld'' said Albedo.

''Any reason why Albedo?'' asked Ainz.

''My lord, from what we can gather the Underworld worships Dark and Black magical practices they indulge in blood sacrifices and other demonic rituals, I believe that I can manipulate the people of the underworld to follow you, cutting off another Mewni resources and directing it to you my lord'' bowed Albedo.

''Hmm'' mused Ainz 'she makes an excellent point, we could use more support and they might be able to provide us with resources, she might be onto something, originally I was just going to have her see what the Underworld was like, but if she can have it join my forces, it'll work to my favour more and more'

After a while of pondering Ainz gave Albedo his answer:

''Very well, you have permission Albedo and since I need Demiurge to start the operation, I will leave command of Nazarick to… Pandora's Actor'' said Ainz mentally groaning 'oh god I really don't want to put him in charge, but it seems like I must'

''Thank you, Lord Ainz I promise not to let you down'' smiled Albedo.

''Well then, I might as well get to the task at hand, give the Floor Guardians their instructions, inform Demiurge he is to start with the Scroll production immediately upon after the task I have given him, tell Cocytus that his attack on the Lizard Men shall wait until my return, also tell Aura and Mare to continue with base building'' ordered Ainz.

''It shall be done Lord Ainz'' Albedo bowed.

''Well then, lets begin'' said Ainz.

-LINE BREAK-

A carriage was going through the country side of the kingdom slowly but surely to reach the Johansen Kingdom, the two princesses inside were sitting inside, Climb and Marco were both standing outside the carriage doors holding onto the sides as the carriage rode in order to protect it, the Blue Rose Knights were all travelling on horses to keep up.

''Urrg, why couldn't we have just used dimensional scissors again?'' groaned Star completely bored.

''Simple sister, we need to look out for any traces of the trade, they might be making more of the drugs thought the countryside we need to make sure, also we'll need to check on all carriage transports'' stated Renner.

''Wouldn't they just be using Dimension Scissors?'' asked Star.

''Unlikely'' said Renner ''Mewni security has become tighter by my request, from this point we now have a teleportation crystal that will destroy any drugs that are traded to Mewni, so it will all be fine, thought of everything sister''

''Oh, you would'' groaned Star, she then looked over Renner's outfit, which looked like a blue version of her outfit, causing her to growl ''are you mocking me!''

''Hmm?'' Renner mused confused then realised Star was talking about what she was wearing ''oh no, I thought it was best to wear this, I thought it would be more appropriate, what if we needed to fight, hmm speaking of which I must say I am not liking the idea of Climb being on the outside of the carriage, we should allow him and Marco inside''

''Nah its cool, me and Marco hang off stuff all the time in our adventures he should be fine'' shrugged Star.

Marco and Climb were fine, they were hanging on and the carriage wasn't going too fast, they were having a small conversation between the two of them.

''Really you've been a knight that long?'' asked Marco.

''Yeah, so how has it been on earth, you and princess Star seem close'' said Climb.

''Yeah, we're best friends'' said Marco.

''Yes, we're the same best friends and I am her bodyguard, I owe Renner a lot, she found me as an orphan and took me to the castle and got me into Knight training, making me into who I am now'' said Climb.

''Whoa that's pretty cool, so you work with those lady knights, like Lakyus, by the way I've noticed her sword looks different, is it some kind of special sword?'' asked Marco.

''Yes it is, Lady Lakyus wields one of the swords of darkness, the Demonic Sword Kilineiram'' said Climb smiling softly ''she's just amazing, the youngest knight to reach Orichalcum rank, the youngest of the ancient ranks of Blue Rose Knights and wielding one of the swords of darkness''

Marco could tell how Climb felt from his voice, he felt the same way he felt about Jackie, he was happy for Climb and was hoping he'd get the girl, he was currently making some progress with Jackie, he was talking with Jackie now so maybe there was hope for Climb.

Meanwhile with the Blue Rose Knights, they were having a similar conversation, ''I'm telling ya boss, you gotta let him know soon'' said Gagaran.

''I can't'' said Lakyus.

''You know if you don't he'll get snatched up'' said Gagaran.

''I know'' said Lakyus.

''So what's the problem, your not shy, it's not that your not pretty enough, it's not you being inadequate, so what's the problem?'' asked Gagaran.

''No, the point is I can't tell him'' said Lakyus.

''What? What point is that?'' asked Gagaran.

''The point, alright, Renner's my best friend ok and she's in love with Cimb, I can't just waltz in and say he's mine'' said Lakyus.

Gagaran was silent for a bit before she said ''you know boss, you can be a real hard head sometimes'' causing Lakyus to look at her strangely, before shaking her head and carrying on.

Everything was peaceful, until suddenly Tina flew off her horse backwards crashing into the ground ''Sister!'' cried Tia.

''What just happened!'' cried Marco, before he slumped and fell off the carriage.

It was then that everyone knew what was happening and two sentences were cried out:

''SNIPER!''

''EVERYONE GET DOWN!''

There were several more shots none hitting from the chaos and confusion, meanwhile the sniper posted about a couple of miles away reloaded.

''Shots fired, two down'' said the sniper in a monotone while putting two fingers to her ear.

''Excellent work CZ, keep firing but check your aim we're moving in'' said a voice on the other line.

''Rodger'' said the shooter, before proceeding to fire more shots.

Meanwhile on the ground everyone was scrambling to make sure they had good cover from the sniper, Renner and Star had gotten out of the carriage too, Climb quickly rushing to Renner and Star rushing to Marco.

''Get down!'' cried Climb tackling Renner to the ground to keep her safe, he quickly moved her under the carriage ''Princess I must insist you stay under their until we've dealt with this'' Renner nodded.

''Marco!'' cried Star quickly running to his side and hauling him up before shaking him ''come on Marco wake up!''

''Can't hear shots, sniper must be a good distance away'' said Lakyus, her sword at the ready ''Gagaran check on Tina, Evileye find the sniper!''

Gagaran nodded and quickly rushed off, Evileye following suit, Lakyus rushed around to check on Tina, but then out of nowhere something hit her in the side of the face sending her crashing into the ground, but she quickly got up to see who had knocked her down in the first place, it was some woman dressed in a maid uniform, in addition she wore spiked gauntlets and a demon mask.

''W-who are you?'' asked Lakyus shakily.

''I am Alpha'' stated the woman.

''Lady Lakyus, don't worry I'll assist you!'' cried Climb about to rush it.

Lakyus's eyes widened in worry, Climb would try and help, but as sad as it was for her to say he'd mostly just get in her way and use himself as a shield to protect her, she couldn't allow either to happen.

''I'll be fine Climb don't worry, just protect Renner!'' called Lakyus.

''But-'' Climb started.

''Climb, I'm a big girl, I've got this'' smiled Lakyus.

Climb passed for a bit before nodding ''yeah you've got this'' he said before quickly going to the carriage to protect Renner better.

''And so do I'' said Star jumping in only for Alpha to punch her in the face and knock her out.

''Thank you'' said Lakyus suppressing a giggle.

''Your welcome'' said Alpha, raising her fists ''now shall we''

''Yes'' said Lakyus raising her blade ''we shall''

''Don't worry boss I'm coming!'' cried Gagaran, about to run to Lakyus's side, but suddenly a blast of something sticky came out of nowhere, Gagaran turned around to see another maid woman.

But this one had four insect legs coming out of her back and a weird face, it looked to be… fake?

''Oh no, you'll don't you'll be dealing with me'' stated the maid.

''Who are you!?'' growled Gagaran.

''I am Zeta, now shall we begin?'' asked the insect maid.

''Not without me, you'll need some help Gagaran, this one seems to be the weaker of the two and then when we defeat her we'll join up with Lakyus and finish the other one off'' stated Tia.

''Ok then'' grinned Gagaran ''anyhow I'm Gagaran and this is Tia and you'll be bug juice soon!''

''Oh, is that true?'' asked Zeta, as she began to charge, but before anyone could make a move a large crystal sword stabbed into the ground in front of them, a familiar figure standing on the sword.

''Shorty, the boss ordered you to find the sniper!'' cried Gagaran.

''The sniper is several miles away, I wouldn't be able to get there in time, the most I can do is shield and help you with this fight'' stated Evileye.

''Eh, fine just don't get in the way'' ordered Gagaran.

''I was going to say the same to you'' said Evileye.

''Who are you!'' hissed Zeta.

''Sorry, but I was late to the introduction, call me Evileye'' said the individual standing on top of the sword.

''Shorty, aren't you suppose to be finding the sniper?'' asked Gagaran.

''I can't if I do, it seems you guys would be finished before I could get back'' said Evileye ''here, let me help, she's stronger than both of you, but she's weaker than me!''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Sebas had just gotten back from the town, he had made his rounds and had tried to gather some information, he hadn't really found much, but anything he could find was something Lord Ainz could use and Tuare was there to greet him at the door, today day she had gotten out of bed and dressed up in a maid uniform hoping to do some work around the house to help out.

''Welcome back my lord, I've been waiting'' bowed Tuare.

''That's very thoughtful of you, I trust there were no problems with your work'' said Sebas entering the mansion closing the door behind him.

''No... none'' stated Tuare.

''Very good, now have you decided what we're having for dinner tonight?'' asked Sebas.

''A stew my lord… made with chopped potato's'' stated Tuare.

''if it proves to be as tasty as your previous dishes then I am looking forwards to it'' stated Sebas.

''You... don't mean that'' said Tuare, looking down.

''I wouldn't lie to you Tuare'' stated Sebas ''are you sure you have all the ingredient for the dish?''

''No... sorry... I'll check on it later'' she said apologetically.

''We can go shopping together for the rest of the ingredient's if you like'' smiled Sebas.

Tuare froze and shivered ''n-n-no... I-it's alright'' she said, she was about to walk past Sebas when he stopped her.

''It's alright I understand, your afraid of going outside, but don't worry I will protect you'' stated Sebas ''I'll protect you from everything I need to protect you from, just say the word and I will protect you, no matter what, I promise you, keep moving forwards Tuare please, if you need to close your eyes that's fine, just let me lead the way for you''

''Lord Sebas, your being unfair'' stated Tuare ''how could I possibly say no to you, after that''

''And don't worry about me, I may not look it but I'm strong I sure you, in fact there are possibly only 41 people stronger than myself'' stated Sebas ''or at least that I'm aware of''

''Is that a lot?'' asked Tuare.

''It is quite a bit'' stated Sebas ''I need to see Lady Solution right now I will be back''

With that said, Sebas entered the next room to see Solution sitting on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine to the looks of it.

''Have you thought of what to do yet?'' asked Solution ''one day is gone, you still have two, but soon enough that'll be done, alright, I hope you have a plan, you have multiple ways out of this, for instance you require to be in contact with Lord Ainz daily, couldn't you just tell him about that woman? What's even the point of having her may I ask?''

''First of all Solution, I happen to appreciate her culinary abilities, second I have thought of a plan, we are going to use her, but we are going to use her in a unique way, Lady Shalltear would need to stay out of sight, meaning there are only two of us in this mansion, therefore it would be in best interest to try and add to our numbers as to make us seem less suspicious'' stated Sebas.

''I see, so a divestion tactic?'' asked Solution.

''Yes'' nodded Sebas.

''For the humans or me?'' asked Solution.

Suddenly there were three knocks on the door and soon enough Solution was sat at the coffee table, with two other men, Sebas standing behind her.

''Allow me to introduce myself, I am constable Staffan Heivish, I am charged with keeping the peace in the Johansen capital'' stated a disgustingly fat man sitting next to a hooded man with a scar.

''What can I for do you constable?'' asked Solution.

''There's an establishment, well his establishment actually'' stated Staffan.

''You may call me Succulent'' stated the scared man.

''Well, what's the problem?'' asked Solution.

''Well we received some rather disturbing reports, of a man in a suit, holding a magicians scroll gave him an amount of money and made off with one of his employees, sounds like a clear violation of the salve trade prohibition'' stated Staffen ''so milady, has someone in your house been especially naughty?''

Solution gulped back her disgust and glared at Sebas, this situation really was starting to get to her, it was bad enough of Sebas to bring the girl hear, but now she had to deal with this, there would likely be more problems like since Sebas decided to bring her hear instead of a temple and so now she was hear in this position having to deal with this problem, while this pig who claimed to be a constable undeniably steered at her bosom, she wanted to snap and kill both of these met sitting on the sofa opposite her, but she decided no, that will cause more problems than needed, she would simply let Sebas clean his own mess.

''This is boring'' she said standing up ''Sebas, you can handle this''

And with that she left the room, Sebas sat in her place ''now as milady has stated, I will listen to what you have to say and take what action is necessary''

''Well, by circumstantial evidence alone, it is very obvious you have committed a crime'' stated Staffen ''fortunately for you and your mistress, he's a benevolent man is offering clemency, which will naturally take the form of consolation payments''

''I see, now and how much will that cost?'' asked Sebas.

''500 gold not one copper less'' stated Succulent.

''That is beyond extortionate, the girl was in terrible condition when I found her, if you were to take her now, she might die'' stated Sebas.

''Oh you don't say, how tragic'' said Succulent ''in the interest of my employees, what would you say to lending us the lady of this household?''

''Oh indeed you must be compensated'' said Staffen so exited it gave his motivation away.

Sebas now understood why Solution wanted to leave, heck he couldn't blame her, he was actually amazed that she didn't kill and eat them at that moment, but Solution had standards and he knew she'd never eat anyone as disgusting, both physically and personally, as the man sat in front of him, she'd most likely be sick.

''I see, your constant lust must be a problem for you'' Sebas spat venomously.

''How dare you!'' shouted Staffen jumping to his feet ''lust has nothing to do with, I am merely upholding the law from the benevolent golden princess Renner and I will not stand hear suffer your-''

Succulent stood up and put a hand on his shoulder ''calm yourself, now we will return tomorrow for your decision I hope for your sake it is the right one Sebas''

''No I pray for your sake'' growled Sebas, wanted nothing more but to rip them apart but he knew he couldn't for the moment, Sebas simply lead them to the door and they left, the moment they left Solution appeared behind him.

''Now, may you ask what your planning?'' asked Solution.

''I'm thinking'' said Sebas leaving the room.

Solution took out the message scroll she had been given, she knew Lord Ainz was executing a plan right now so should not be disturbed, though she needed to inform him and needed to inform him now, before this oversight by Sebas caused more problems, this was a sign of betrayal with what Sebas was doing.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with the battle that was going on the fights were still going, Alpha and Lakyus were still battling intensely Lakyus had to go all out with it, but she was going to win, she had to win for her team, for Renner and… for Climb, Lakyus's charged again clashing, fist to sword, Lakyus jumped back, getting into position, she was getting ready for an attack with her Swords power.

But suddenly Alpha gave a swift turn and put two fingers to her ear and heard something coming from it:

''Yuri Alpha, fall back, we will handle this''

Alpha quickly followed through with her orders and quickly began to retreat, leaving Lakyus confused, Climb started to get Renner out from beneath the carriage, Star and Tina woke up at that point ''did we win?'' Star asked.

''I think we did'' said Lakyus.

''Got one!'' cried Gagaran.

The others quickly ran to see Zeta on the ground, completely defeated, her insect legs still squirming, some fluids leaking out of her sides and her mouth, she was still alive but she was too injured to move any more.

''Urrg'' groaned Marco disgusted.

''Good job'' commented Lakyus.

''Thanks boss'' said Gagaran proudly ''but give most of the credit to shorty, if she didn't use that Bane thing-''

''Vermin Bane'' stated Evileye.

''We wouldn't have won'' smiled Gagaran.

''I see, well good job shots have stopped firing their pulling out'' said Lakyus ''good job you three, taking this one out must have gotten them to pull out''

''Heh, phrasing boss'' giggled Gagaran, just causing Lakyus to look at Gagaran sourly ''sorry''

Lakyus just sighed ''one of you please finish her''

''On it'' said Tia, but stopped as she saw two people were stood in front of the monster.

The first was a male demon dressed up in an orange suit, with black gloves and shoes, he had a silver tail and was wearing a demon mask like Alpha was, the mask was a blueish green, teal colour, with horns and yellow markings all over it.

The second was a female, thought it was hard to tell what her species was as she was dressed in a white dress with long sleeves it also had many ribbons and other accessories, a white hat and a white mask with a single red eye, she had white high heel shoes and long blond hair.

''Hello ladies'' said the masked demon ''oh and we have a couple of gentlemen with us as well, my apologies for not noticing, excuse me for a moment'' he then kneeled down to the insect.

''W-who are they?'' asked Marco feeling a sense of dread just by looking at them.

''I'm sorry we didn't step in sooner, but its fine now, we will take it from here'' said the masked Demon, before turning to the group as some kind of insect swooped down and picked up the beaten insect maid.

''Now to introductions, I am Jaldabaoth'' stated the demon giving a bow.

''And I am Honyopenyoko'' said the masked figure.

''Who are they? Your kin Evileye?'' asked Gagaran.

''No'' said Evileye, she sounded scared hear ''they are monsters of monsters''

''We, need to get the princesses out of here then'' said Climb.

''Climb's right'' said Lakyus ''alright heres the plan, we'll buy Climb and Marco some time to get out of hear''

''Oh no you won't'' said Jaldabaoth in a smug tone ''Hell Fire Wall!'' Suddenly a wall of black flames burst from the ground ''now please, try and get out of this''

Lakyus quickly slashed into the flame wall only for her sword to bounce off, Jaldabaoth then bowed and said ''sorry, but I cannot let you leave yet, I'm sure you understand, however to the look of things, the only threat really seems to be you'' he pointed to Lakyus ''and you'' he then pointed at Evileye ''but now I am wondering, why team up with such weak and worthless team mates?''

''D-d-don't you- DARE EVER SAY THAT!'' screamed Evileye, getting ready to punch Jaldabaoth.

''Evileye don't do it!'' cried Lakyus.

''Shorty no!'' cried Gagaran.

Jaldabaoth held his arm out ''Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon's Wrist'' Jaldabaoth's arm then expanded into a massive demonic fist, he then punched forwards at hit Evileye's whole body sending her flying back, crashing into Gagaran who caught Evileye, almost knocking Gagaran down.

''You ok Shorty?'' asked Gagaran.

''I've been better'' moaned Evileye in pain.

''Aspect of the Devil - Razor sharp claws'' chanted Jaldabaoth, his hands then becoming razor sharp claws one on each finger, the Blue Rose knights gulped in fear, but they still stood their ground, Climb stood his ground too standing in front of Renner, Star and Marco were shaking in fear.

''Hoo, hoo, hoo'' giggled Honyopenyoko ''this'll be fun''

'We're dead' thought Evileye weakly 'I never thought it would end like this'

But before anyone else could make a move, something from the sky crashed into the ground causing a large dust cloud, as the cloud dispursed everyone saw what it was, it was a large man wearing black plate armour, that covered his entire body with a red cape.

''Hello my apologies, but I felt people in need and so I have come to help, now tell me, who is my opponent!''

 **Hope that was a good chapter, I was really having to work to make sure that it was good and would work, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I tried to add more Climb x Lakyus, please someone tell me if I'm doing this right, I need to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took a while, I've been working on somethings, I recently moved and… oh god, Wifi has been set up but it keeps trying to sell me Telstra Air… NO I don't want Telstra Air, I have my Wifi no, go suck a dick Telstra Air, fuck off and… oh my god, I don't mind the names of Overlord, but did Shalltear have to pick a stupidly long and stupidly complicated name to go under during Demiurges plan? I had to look back on the last chapter several times while writing this one.**

 **Sorry, you guys didn't deserve to hear that, I will admit that I love Shalltear's Honyopenyoko design, sorry this might be a bit disappointing I just wanted to get this part out of the way.**

Chapter 8

Nobody made a move as the man in black armour stood there at the ready, his two swords drawn ''now I shall repeat… who hear is my enemy!?''

''Raven Black Warrior, I am Evileye and we are the knights of the Blue Rose, please, assist us, they are the enemy'' pleaded Evileye 'wait, what am I doing, I shouldn't sacrifice him'

''Very well'' said the warrior ''you all look defeated and beat up, so I will deal with this, now you two, do you want to fight one on one or both at once?''

''Well, I did not expect this, I must say, my apologies, but I am afraid I need to begin by asking your name, my name is Jaldabaoth'' stated the demon.

''And I am Honyopenyoko'' giggled the woman.

''Jaldabaoth? Honyopenyoko? Very well I am Momon, what are you doing hear?'' asked the warrior.

''We are hear by our masters-'' Jaldabaoth started, but was interrupted.

''Ooh, hoo, hoo, such a strong warrior, the armour, the weapons, it says it all for me, why not stand on this side with me'' said Honyopenyoko, putting a hand on her hip ''we could have some… fun later''

Just leaving everyone blank and plain going 'what?!' Momon had his mouth open under his helmet before his emotions were suppressed.

'Goddamnit, Shalltear flirt later'

''I'm sorry, but I do not undertake with that sort of thing, not with my opponents anyways'' stated Momon.

''Hmm, maybe after?'' Honyopenyoko.

''I think not'' stated Momon.

''Aww, come on… please'' she pleaded in a cute tone.

''Ehem, as I was saying we have been sent to kill this group by our master for what reason he didn't say'' said Jaldabaoth.

''Well, I think we've spent enough time on this… now, lets fight!'' cried Momon.

Momon charged both of the monsters, they both jumped there claw like nails at the ready, but Momon blocked both attacks and started to fight back, slashing at them both ways swinging his swords in a circular motion to block from both sides, before he back to attack Jaldabaoth, who blocked with his claws as Momon started to push him back, but Honyopenyoko was about to attack him from behind, but Momon quickly turned around and blocked, before he started to do instantanious dashes slashing at them from both sides.

''Wow, he's amazing'' said Marco.

''Evileye are you alright?'' asked Lakyus.

''Yes, I- I'm fine, but… my heart is beating'' said Evileye.

''Errr… Duh that's what a heart does'' said Star as it were the most simple thing.

''Evileye's heart doesn't… wait, does that mean what I think it means!?'' asked Lakyus.

''H-he's amazing…'' breathed Evileye.

The group continued to watch Momon's battle with the monsters, Evileye wasn't the only one who was impressed Marco couldn't take his eyes away from the battle as he watch Momon match Jaldabaoth and Honyopenyoko, he was awesome, screw all of the action heroes he had ever looked up to, screw Mackie Hand, his new hero was Momon, he had been knocked away easily by one of the maids, but this guy, he was fighting there masters and winning! he was the kind of man Marco wanted to be.

Suddenly Jaldabaoth took to the sky spreading large demon wings, meanwhile Honyopenyoko stood on the ground, but then she held her hand out while Jaldabaoth kept his wing spread, they then began to fire projections, Jaldabaoth fired some kind of leaches while Honyopenyoko fired needles, but they didn't fire them at Momon, instead they fired at the onlookers, but Momon appeared in front of them and used his swords to block both waves of attack, he managed to do it but with great difficulty.

''Wait your shoulder'' said Evileye pointing to Momon's left shoulder.

''Don't worry about me, something this minor is no real issue'' stated Momon plucking it off his shoulder and flicking it away, this just proceeded to make Evileye and Marco Fangirl/boy over Momon even more.

''Great now we have two'' Gagaran muttered under her breath.

''Two what?'' Asked Lakyus.

''You know'' said Tia.

''Yeah you know'' said Tina.

''Oh my, forgive me but this is the first time I have ever praised my opponent'' said Jaldabaoth.

''Ooo, hoo, hoo'' giggled Honyopenyoko ''now I'm really hot, its taking everything I have not to straddle you right now''

'Goddamnit Shalltear'

''Honyopenyoko, please focus, it is time we retreat and report back to our masters!'' stated Jaldabaoth.

''Aww, do we have to'' wined Honyopenyoko.

''Yes!'' boomed Jaldabaoth.

''Aww fine!'' said Honyopenyoko stomping on the ground before teleporting away as Jaldabaoth flew away.

''We need to go after them!'' said Evileye desperately.

''We can't if we do, they'll start fighting like they mean it, your all battered up and tired, so I doubt you'll be able to fight at your best'' stated Momon ''and you might get in the way''

''Oh your concerned about me'' Evileye squealed silently.

''Sir!'' called a voice, they all turned around to see a young woman rushing to them, she had long night black hair and was wearing an orange cloak with black pants, boots and a white shirt.

''Ah, my apologies for leaving you, this is Nabe, now please tell us… what happened hear?'' asked Momon 'well… I think I might be improvising at this point'

Soon enough the group explained everything, the maid attack and everything.

''We managed to defeat the insect maid'' stated Evileye gesturing to her, Gagaran and Tia.

''Is that right'' said Momon in a calm voice trying his best to suppress any and all rage he had, Nabe wasn't doing so well, she was snarling at them, Marco seemed to be the only one who noticed this however and slowly backed off ''did you kill her?''

''No, we didn't however we sure battered the Buggy bitch around!'' cheered Gagaran, causing Nabe to growl more, Momon's anger however was suppressed.

''I see'' said Momon ''so you think they attacked in response?''

''Most likely'' stated Lakyus ''thanks for your help back there''

''Don't mention it, I just wish I got hear sooner'' said Momon bowing his head.

''Oh no please lift your head, a man as handsome as you should-'' Evileye stopped herself and grabbed her head 'Handsome, I mean, I know it's been at least a thousand years since my last crush, but is that alright- Wait what am I thinking!? Of course it is! He's everything I want in a man and more and this time I won't let that Bitch Hekapoo take my man!'

''Can I fanboy now?'' Marco whispered to Climb.

''Sure, go ahead try it'' said Climb.

''Ok' said Marco before looking to Momon and saying ''that was amazing! You were amazing! I mean you fell from the sky and just took them on and one on two and- and- wow you are awesome, can you sign my hoodie?''

''Errr'' Momon felt a bit uncomfortable before his emotions were suppressed again ''sure, I'll sign it'' once he was done signing Marco's hoodie, he said ''if you'll excuse me and Nabe, we need to go have a discussion about what we are going to do''

With that the two warriors started to walk away, then Momon and Nabe were at a good distance from the rest of the group they started to talk.

''They shouldn't be able to hear us from hear'' said Nabe.

''We should still be cautious though'' said Momon before taking something out of one of his pouches and throwing it making some kind of shield ''alright, we have their trust for now, but we need to be careful, the plan is going smoothly so far, but the more precise a machine is the more likely it can break, we need to do all we can, the slightest slip up can ruin everything''

''I understand my lord, I should have expected such insight from you'' stated Nabe.

''I have everything well in hand'' said Momon 'who am I kidding no I don't, I just saw the fight knew it was my que and needed some kind of Badass entrance, so I jumped, from now on I can't rely on Nazarick support and I need to do this very carefully, if I slip up and they find out I'm Ainz Ooal Gown, it could jeopardize everything!' Momon then saw Evileye and Marco steering at them ''Marco Diaz is obvious, but she must not trust us or must suspect something''

''Your right about Diaz my Lord, but your wrong about Evileye, in fact I think if you took the mask off her then you'd see her eyes aglow with sparkles and lust'' stated Nabe.

''Don't wax poetics Narberal, I can read her like the back of my hand, there is no attraction, getting upset at what she said about defeating Entoma may have compromised us and as of such she probably doesn't trust us'' stated Momon.

''Ah, my apologies Lord Ainz, I was foolish to think I could out think you'' stated Nabe bowing.

''Think nothing of it, lets just go back, follow my lead'' ordered Momon.

''Yes my lord'' said Nabe, as they walked back Momon took time to look over Evileye to see how small she was, she was even shorter than Star.

'Hard to believe a child like her could be such a threat' thought Momon to himself.

''We have talked it out and we have decided that we'll carry on the mission with you'' stated Momon.

''Really!'' squealed Evileye in joy, before coughing and straightening herself ''I mean, really''

''Yes'' said Momon ''I don't want to imply or say anything disrespectful, but from that encounter it seems like you might need reinforcements''

''We'd be happy to have you'' said Lakyus ''though I would appreciate it if you followed my orders while you travel with us''

Nabe growled at it, but Momon put his hand out to stop her ''I will not, whilst I will help you, I am not one of your knights and not under your command, therefore I will not be following your orders, I will listen to any suggestions you make, but I will not follow your order, I am not under your command and will not do so''

''Fine then, you don't have to follow my orders'' said Lakyus ''but please follow the princesses instructions''

''Since I am helping you it would be out of place if I didn't'' stated Momon.

''Alright then, lets keep moving'' said Lakyus.

The party started to move again, Momon and Nabe walked in front of the carriage, Evileye trying to keep a good distance, but not too close, as she gazed on.

''I guess your in that boat too now'' said Lakyus riding next to her.

''No, you are I'm not, I'm not scared of this new feeling and I will have him fall for me too'' said Evileye ''unlike you who just denies herself, I'm going for it''

Lakyus smiled at Evileye, maybe she was right, maybe she should put her happiness ahead of Renners for once, besides she and Climb might not work, they might break up, so screw it, at one point she'd try it ''I hope it works for you'' she said.

''Ha, this is gonna be priceless, soon enough we'll have two sets of lovebirds'' laughed Gagaran.

''Shut up!/Why don't you just shut up!''

-LINE BREAK-

Tom Lucitor, Prince of the Underworld, had a calm smile as he saw a gathering, many men and women in cloaks were all huddled together, in the underworld these gatherings were rather common, so he thought he'd take part in this one whats the harm it could do.

Tom's eyes were drawn as he saw the speaker step up, she was some kind of succubus, she wore a white dress the dress did highlight some of her skin, Tom's eyes were especially drawn to her ample chest, her breasts were not exposed but you could see her bosom, she had two long white gloves, she had two horns sticking out of her head and long black hair, she had gold eyes and long inky night black hair.

''People of the underworld you have been failed by your rulers for too long now'' she stated, shocking Tom, was this some attempt to start a revolution, if it were his parents would have to quickly stomp it out ''your Queen has no bite, your king one of the pathetic insects that you despise so much and your Prince, he doesn't have it in him and you all know it, after all, what pathetic demon tones down a ritual, a ritual held in high esteem, a ritual held in high importance, a ritual that dates back for as long as you can remember, just to impress some girl, if thats not the definition of a pathetic demon I don't think I know what one is''

Tom was about to speak up but then to his horror he heard.

''You know what I think she's right''

''Yeah I mean what kind of bite does our queen have anymore''

''That useless worm tainted our society''

''I know right, that kid has no right to the Throne, he has no bite, the only thing he has is the tantrum and temper of a child''

Tom growled and was about to scream out, but the speaker started to speak again drawing his attention to her.

''But do not worry dear people, I am Albedo and I serve one, one who can lead you to glory once more, one who can take Mewni and make it your own so you no longer need to hide, down hear in the shadows anymore, while the Mewmen frolic about in bliss and ignorance'' stated the woman 'Albedo' ''now tell me what do you want?''

The crowd was silent before one cheered out pumping his fist: ''What is the name of my master!'' And soon hundred joined him all chanting out 'what is the name of my master!' Albedo grinned and cried out the name:

''Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!''


End file.
